Transformers prime: The little femme
by Optimus is Bae 16
Summary: The first year that the Autobots are on Earth. Opitmus is on patrol and finds a little blind girl on the street and he takes her in, years latter they meet Jack, Raf and Miko and the rest of the Autobots and some extra characters. father daughter OP/OC Some of the chapters have extended and the first chapter has been changed
1. Meet Xena

This is my second fanfic, tell me if I should carry on

"Normal"

;Com-link;

**:Bumblebee:**

* * *

><p>Optimus POV<p>

We Have been on this planet for a vorn now (or a year as the humans call it) and right now I found myself patrolling a small town called Jasper Nevada for Decepticons. It was in the middle of a peaceful night and I was deep in thought but then I snapped out of it when I could hear whimpering a short distance away. I follow it until I came to the source which was a ally and I also saw that my alt mode was too wide to fit through so I scanned the area to make sure there was no humans or decepticons and transformed into my bi-ped mode walked towards the noise. I knelt down to survey the area but found nothing but then I saw a 'newspaper' moving, so I gently removed it and to my surprise found a female human sparkling shivering from the cold. I nudged her slightly and she jumped up and moved away, I tried to touch her again but she whimpered and curled up trying to shrink away

"It's is alright young one I mean you no harm" I spoke but she did not move from her position, so I stepped back and transformed allowing my holoform to step out. I looked like I was in my thirties fowler said, I was about six foot tall, I had jet black hair and bright blue Optics (Eye's), I wore a blue shirt with and autobot insignia on it with a red jacket, blue jeans and black boots. I walked over to the femmling and got a better look she had black, Greecey, dirty hair, torn cloths but what I noticed most was her bright blue optics, they were almost as bright as mine but I also noticed that they were unfocused. I touched her and she jumped a bit and tried to move further away

"N-no hurt" she barely whispered

"It's okay I promise I will not hurt you, I just want to help" I assured her

"Pinky promise" she whispered and stuck her smallest didget (Finger) out wait for something, so I searched the 'World Wide Web' and found out it was and human youngling way of promising and I wrapped my didget around hers and shook on it

"Do you have a name young one" I asked and she nodded

"Xe-xena" she said then pointed at me "You name?" this confused me slightly, I knew the question but i did not know why she talked like that, I knew younglings spoke in simple phrases but spoke as if she was younger than she was

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots" I Said

"Op-op-Oppy" She said and I smiled at this but then realised what was she doing out here alone, it is not safe for a youngling to be out at night by there selves

"Where is your family?" I asked and she lowered her helm

"N-no family, they went sleepies and no wake up" She told me I understood what had happened but i didn't think she did

"Would you like to stay with me and my team young one"

"Yeah pwease" I smiled at the way she spoke it was kind of cute

"Okay then" and with that I picked her up and carried her to my alt form

* * *

><p>Outside of town<p>

I was driving alone the road that led to are base, I looked over to the youngling next to me and smiled be she did not seem to noticed and then I noticed her unfocused optics and searched the internet for reasons that they might do this, the two main reasons are: lazy eyes or blindness so I decided to scan her and found out that it was blindness but I couldn't tell why because my scanners were not as advanced as Ratchets so I decided to asked her

"Xena how is it you cannot see?" I asked

"Mummy said born like it" She replied and now I understood, I knew that humans can be created without one of there senses and cannot get them repaired unlike we can but I did know a few bots were blind due to injuries and illnesses. We sat in silence until she asked me a question

"Where you from, you not hooman?" she asked

"No, I am not human I am a autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, also known as an autobot" I replied

"A-autobot, what that?" She asked

"A giant robot" I answered and she squealed which hurt "Could you please not do that?" I asked and then she shushed herself

"I like big robots, they cool" She said happily and I smiled then there was a voice on the radio

;Ratchet to Optimus when will you return to base?; Asked my CMO

"I will return shortly Ratchet and are the others up?" I asked

;I sent Bumblebee a little while ago and the others are just about to go; He replied

"Tell them to wait and can you wake Bumblebee up I need you all to see someone?" I asked and he just sighed on the other end

"I like bumblebees" Xena chipped in

;Who in the pit is that?; He half shouted, half said

"The someone I wanted to show you who happens to be a youngling so I would mind your language Ratchet" I growled then Xena asked me

"He said naughty word?" she asked

"Yes he did" I replied and she gasped

"You naughty, you get on naughty step" She scolded and I had do everything I could to stop myself from laughing but I heard a few snickers through the com

;You can't tell me off I'm older than you; Ratchet argued through the com

"Nope, naughty bots go on naughty step for saying naughty words or naughty bots get grounded" she crossed her arms across her chest and I smirked and a few laughs from the others

;But...; Ratchet was speechless

"No but's, step now" she growled

;I'll let you know that I am almost as old as your planet and should treat me with respect; Ratchet said back

"You can't be old, old people are nice but you're a cranky mister and needs a nap" Lets just say that was the final straw all I heard was a roar of laughter coming through the com as well as my own and I noticed that we were approaching the base and the front entrance opened. As I drove into the main hanger I saw everyone including bumblebee who was holding a blanket around him, I transformed and xena was in my hand looking a bit dizzy but then snapped out of it, I looked over and saw Ratchet sulking in the corner but once he saw her he got over it immediately

"What happened to her" Asked bulkhead

"I found her in an alley sleeping because she has no family" I said and they all looked sad but then bumblebee then said

**:Can we keep her:** I smiled behind my mask at that

"Yes pwease" she replied and we all looked at her in shock that she could understand Bumblebee

"Well then you better get to know my team then" I said

"I'm Arcee"

"I'm Cliffjumper but call me cliff or uncle cliff"

"I'm Bulkhead but you can call me bulk or uncle bulk aswel" he glared at cliffjumper who glared back

:I'm Bumblebee:

"I like Bumblebees" Xena said

"And I am Ratchet"

"I told you, you need a nap, go have a nap mr cranky bot" Xena Scolded and most of us just smirked

"Yes, yes I will once your settled in" he said with a smile and then Xena yawned and fell asleep in my hand so I placed her on the sofa next to the monitor and bit goodnight to everyone who headed for their rooms for recharge. As I was falling into recharge I remember saying to myself about how this was going to be an interesting experience

* * *

><p>Hey guys I sort of changed this around a bit and added more detail so don't freak out if you see this chapter after reading the other one, but it's still along the same lines<p> 


	2. Meet Jack, Raf and Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, I only own my OC

**:bumblebee:**

**;com**** link/phone;**

**"**normal**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Xena's pov<strong>

7 years later...

I woke up when I heard knocking at the door, I heard it open

**:Up you get you've got school: **bumblebee said and I groaned

"Do I have to?" I asked

**:Yes now come on and get up: **the door closed. Once I had a shower, got changed and grabbed my cane, I went to the main part of the base so I could have a ride to school from bee, bee always drop's me off around the corner so it didn't track to much attention.

Once I got to school my friend Raf waited for me and we walked to class together. Today we had the same classes except I had mobility* first lesson, then go to math, study at break for a Spanish test third lesson, forth art which I'm actually quite good at believe it or not, lunch, then last I had dance. once the day was done I went outside to wait for bee. I heard a familiar horn go off and I used my cane to find my way to him, on the way home we got a call from arcee saying she needed help so bee sped off. Bee told me to get out when he stopped and I did exactly that. When I got out I heard bumblebee transformer and started shooting

"Xena" I turned around at the sound of Raf's voice

"Raf what are you doing here?" I asked but instead of an answer he shouted

"Leave him alone" I was quite confused but when I heard foot steps he grabbed my arm and we started to sprint, I could hear another boy running next to us.

"Come on, come on"he shouted at us as we ran into somewhere but I did't know where, I heard a loud metal clang

"Thank you" Raf said

**:You're welcome and Xena go with them I'll come get you later:** he said and I nodded

"What did we just see?"Raf asked

"No idea and I don't want to find out" he said and we started jogging.

* * *

><p>Raf's pov<p>

We were walking along the highway, I was still holding Xena's arm because she didn't have her cane on her

"So Xena how did you meet that yellow robot?" Jack asked and she looked a bit surprised that he knew her name and to be honest so did I

"How do you know my name?"she asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice

"Um. . . well every body knows your name, you're the only blind girl in our school" I told her as she tilted her head like she does when she's confused

"So. . . " she asked "What's you're name?" I knew she was on about jack because she already knew me. He was about to answer when there was a loud "TRANSFORMERS" sound and she started to blush and she answered it

**;Hello; **she answered and there was mumbling on it

**;Yeah dad, I'm fine; **more mumbling

**;No I'm not hurt, I'm with my friends;**there was definitely a sigh

**;Hay since I'm out can I stay over my friends house if I'm allowed?; **she asked and tried to look in my direction as if to ask, I pulled out my phone and asked my mom and she said it was alright

**;Thank you see you soon; **and she hung up

"Yes you can I just text my mom and she said yes" I told her and she did a fist pump in the air. We said goodbye to Jack and we went to my house.

* * *

><p>Xena's POV<p>

Me and Raf had gone to school that day without a word but by the end of the day me and Raf were sitting under a tree while I was waiting for my ride

"Hey, Jack" Raf shouted and we got up

"Hey Raf, hey Xena" he said

"Sup, okay about yesterday, forget everything and if you say anything I'll punch you, no offence Raf" I told and they murmured in agreement and at that Bee's horn went off and I heard his door open

**;The two younger ones get in:** he said like he didn't know me

"I think it want's us to get in" Jack said

"No just me and Xena" Raf said I was shocked he could understand bee and we got in

"Hey I'm Raf" he said as we got in and Bee sped off leaving jack for Arcee I'm guessing

As Bee was driving up to the base, how do I know, I heard Jack scream as we went off road and I just laughed.

When Bee started to slow down I heard Raf gasp and I just smiled, We got out and walked off to stand by Ratchet, that's when I heard a girl ask bulkhead lots of questions

"I thought there was only two?" he asked and Arcee replied

"Didn't you hear, humans multiply"

"Hey, who are you?" the girl asked and I jump and fell on the ground with a little scream

"Primus you scared the life out of me" I said placing a hand on my chest

"Miko don"t sneak up on her like that" Jack said

"But I walked right in front of her, what is she bl . . .? "she trailed off

"Blind, yes" I said with a smile "And the names Xena" I told her, I heard loud foot steps heading our way and I knew who it was

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, but you can call us autobots for short" he told them

"Why are you here?" Jack asked

"To protect your planet, from the decepticons" he replied

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night"Arcee told him

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack asked

"A fair question jack, in part that are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravage by centuries of civil war" he replied

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked, I almost forgot he was there for a moment

"For most, over control of our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Dicepticons alike." dad said "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, in the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way" dad finish and Miko yawned

"Is there going to be a quiz?" I glared at her

"So what does megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic" dad replied "And since you now know of our existents, I fear that as of last night the decepticons know of yours" dad said

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now?" Jack asked and I didn't blame him but then I noticed, where was Cliffjumper?

"Are you insane, I am living a dream here in botswana and I won't let you or anyone else to shatter it" Miko exclaimed

"It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions"dad said

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are as in as much danger here as anywhere" Ratchet said

"Children" Jack exclaimed

"They have no protective shell if they get under foot, they will go squish!" Ratchet said as he moved his foot forward but I didn't move I just crossed my arms

"Then for the time being Ratchet we must watch where we step" dad said and I grinned

"What that?" Jack asked

**:Proximity sensor, someone's up top:** Bee said

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top" me and Raf said at the same time

"It's agent fowler" Ratchet said

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys" Jack said

"Special agent fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time" dad said and the others ran to hide and Raf pulled on my arm but I took it away from him and walked up the stairs and sat on the railing

"Seven Wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car, so anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?, hello Xena" he said

"Hi uncle Will" I said to him

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler" dad said

"There back aren't they?" he asked

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have douts that they ever left, your planet is much to valuable" dad said

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon" uncle Will said

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defence against the decepticon threat" dad said

"Says you" he argued

"Hey fleshie, did anyone get flattered on that free way, team prime knows when to use force and how much to use" Bulk said as he broke one of Ratchet's tools

"Bulkhead I needed that" Ratchet shouted and I laughed and shock my head boys and there toys

"Enough" dad ordered "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties agent Fowler, I however cannot" dad told him

"Then do us both a favour and handel this Prime, under the radar or I will" uncle will said as he stepped into the elevator "And Xena the wife said she'll make cookies for you when I come here next and please don't let them destroy anything" he sighed and the elevator shut

"Pretty big baring for a human and how come he's nice to Xena?" Bulk asked

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead as he should be and Xena doesn't get into trouble with him as much as we do" dad said and Ratchet computer started beeping

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumpers signal popped back online" Ratchet said and I whipped around to him

"W-what do you mean BACK online?" I asked quietly and there was a silence

"Xena we ment to tell you as soon as you got back but we were held up" dad said and tears were streaming down my face

"Cliffjumpers dead and you didn't tell me" I shouted

"I am sorry Xena" dad said but I walked away and sat on the sofa and sobbed quietly to myself

"Who is Cliffjumper?" Miko asked

"How is that possible" dad said

"It isn't, another bug, the systems full of them" Ratchet said and I shot up and walked to the railing

"If there's any chance uncles Cliffs alive" I said

"Ratchet prepare sickbay, we may need it" dad said

"Hey what can we do?" Miko asked

"Remain here with Ratchet" dad said and walked off

"Aaawww" she whined

"Aaww" he whined as well activating the ground bridge

"Don't be a big sparkling" I said to cheer up my mood, that was one of his best advice when everyone's down, cheer them up including myself

"Autobots roll out" dad said and transformed and drove through it

"What just happened?" Jack stammered

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge" he said

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked

"Ugh, a" Ratchet started but I interrupted him

"It's basically a portal that can transport them anywhere on earth" I said "Not everybody knows what a space bridge Ratchet" I told him

"Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel" Ratchet started

"Your stuck here, on earth?" Jack said

"With the likes of you, yes" he replied and I glared at him

"Hey standing right here you know" I said

"But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet" he said, I already said that

"Whoa, does it work for humans?" Raf asked

"Naturally" he replied

"You mead I can just shoot on over and visit my parent in Tokyo?" Miko asked, wait she's Japanese

"Within moment, in fact allow me to sent of you there immediately, all four of you" he replied smugly

"Watch it Ratchet" Miko said and I smirked the it faded, four, the cheek on that fragger

"Hey, you aft, what the deal with you today" I snapped at him and he taped me on the head enough to hurt a little bit

"No cursing young lady, I don't want you having a bad mouth like your uncles and aunt" he said and walked away

"What does this do?" Miko asked

"Broken, don't touch" he said "Don't touch that either"

"Is there anything we can touch?"Jack asked and I shock my head then there was a beep

"How come you're using human computers?" Raf asked

"Well it isn't certainly by choice, it was handed down from the previous lieutenants, when we inherited this former missal silo, I make modifications to how I see fit" he said then there were lots of beeps and he grumbled

"I think I can fix that" Raf said

"Really, you know this is complex technology don't you, I mean it isn't a child's toy" he said

"Yeah, you said the same thing to me before I proved you wrong and Raf is better at computers than me" I said

"Now try" Raf said and then loads of beeps went again and Ratchet was quiet but then dad's voice came through the com

;Ratchet bridge us back, us the arrival co-ordinates, now; he sounded a bit panicked but Ratchet did as he was told and I could hear a explosion from it

"Wow, cool" the other three said

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper" Ratchet asked and I perked up and there was a silence and I fell to my knees

"What was that explosion, was there a fight, can I come with next time?" I swear I was going to throttle the girl

"Look" me and Arcee said at the same time

"Hey, hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock draws" Jack said

"Seriously" she said

"Arcee what did you see?" dad asked

"Not Cliff, at least not any more, he was mutated, butchered like something from those con experiments during the war" she said as I heard her fall down

**:Arcee, are you okay?:** Bee whirred

"I'm fine just dizzy" she said and I hear the others say something but I was trying to listen to the bots as ratchet scanned her

"Hmm, what is this?" Ratchet asked

"I don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it" she said

"Go take a decontamination bath now" Ratchet said

"Hey, hey Optimus, hate to bug but no bars" Jack said

"A security percussion, the silo walls isolate all radio waves" dad said

"Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me" Jack said

"Have you broken the law?" dad asked and I just laughed

"Uh curfew, it's after 10pm" Jack said

"I better get home two or I'll be grounded for a year" Raf said

"Earth custom, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains, Bulkhead accompany Miko home" dad said

"Awesome my host parents will freak" she said excited

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form" dad added

"Curbside duty, got it" he said and Miko whined

"Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf" he said "Ratchet" he said

"Busy" he replied

"Arcee you'll accompany Jack" Dad said

"Urgh still dizzy" She lied

"You're fine, says me" Ratchet says

"Wait who will take Xena home?" Jack asked

"Jack I live here, I thought you would of figured it out by now, you know with the Uncles Fowler thing" I said

"But how did you meet them?" he asked

"When I was five dad found me in a alley in Jasper and took me in as his daughter and I've been his daughter ever since, with including uncles, aunts, a brother, a granddad and a father" I told him and then everybody left and I went to bed and thought to myself that this was going to be a great adventure.

* * *

><p>* mobility is when you spend a lesson a week learning how to get around. I know most of this stuff because one of my best friends is completely blind.<p> 


	3. Meet Wheeljack

Disclaimer I do not own Transformers prime I only own my OC

**:bumblebee talk:**

"normal"

"**com"**

* * *

><p>Miko's pov<p>

I was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder plates as we were walking into the main hanger after we finished our chores

"Alright chores are done, now can we do some doom bashing?" I pumped my fist in the air

"I don't know Miko, last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articultars, but there's a monster truck rally in town" he replied

"Optimus" we looked over to Ratchet who had Xena sitting on his shoulder "I'm receiving a signal on a redistricted band, it appears to becoming from a star ship inside the solar system" he looked at the computer "It's an autobot identification beacon" he told us and Jack turned around

"So there are other bots out there?" he asked

"The mass is scattered to the galaxies when cybertron finally went dark, but cons have been know to bate traps with false beacons" Arcee replied

"Unknown vessel this is autobot outpost omega-one identify yourself?" Optimus asked

"**I've had warmer welcomes from decepticon combat brigades" **somebody replied on the other end

"Wheeljack, you old con crusher, What are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead asked pushing past bumblebee and arcee

"Wait a minute, as in the Wheeljack you told me stories about?" Xena asked turning swiftly on ratchets shoulder

"**Bulkhead, that you, whats with all the security?**" he asked

"The rock where on is crawling with cons, how soon can you get here to even the odds?" Bulk replied

"**S****ometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal**"

"Another bots coming here, how cool is that" I said

"I know, I grew up hearing stories about wheeljack and the wreckers from bulkhead, I can't wait to actually meet him" Xena said from Ratchets shoulder with a grin on her face

"Wheeljack, I know of him by reputation only, can you verify his voice print?" Optimus turned to us to ask

"He is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus" Bulk said

"We will send landing co-ordinates wheeljack, safe journey" Optimus turned to the screen

"See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you'll get a proper welcome" bulkhead added as the link went off

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked as she walked up to bulk

"A ha me and Jackie go way back, we were part of the same worrier unit 'The wreckers' which makes the cons wish he never found us." he said

* * *

><p>Xena's pov<p>

The next day

I couldn't believe it Wheeljack was coming to earth, all the stories I heard of Wheeljack were really cool and now I get to meet him.

We were all waiting for his ship to arrive

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone" Arcee said and I was almost bouncing

"Do you think he's here to visit?" Miko asked

"Maybe he's here to stay" both me and Miko said at the same time

"Hmm have to find his own human though" she said after. We turned to were I heard Ratchet at the controls

"Ground bridge cycling up" Ratchet said but then I heard sparks and then a metal bang

"Blasted scraplets, the equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation" Ratchet said

"So, Wheeljack's going to land halfway around the world then your going to bridge him here?" Jack asked

"Well duh, we don't want the cons to know were the base is" I said knowing full well Optimus was about to answer but I let him say the next part

"Just in case the cons are tracking wheeljack's ship" he explained, I heard bulk pacing and and Miko run up to him, I finally learned every bodies footsteps

"Dude, I never seen you so stoked" Miko said

"Oh your gonna love Wheeljack, we're like brothers, and tonight we're gonna party" Bulkhead sounded really excited

"Sweet" Miko said

"I know I can't wait to meet him, he was all I listened to for bedtime stories from Bulk" I said sitting on the railing

"I know everyday for four months you asked me to tell you stories about Jackie because you couldn't sleep" Bulk said and I heard Miko snickering because of how much I was blushing I guessed but then a alarm was going off

"Bogies, closing fast on Wheeljack's position" Arcee said

"Con scum" said straight after and I almost fell off the railing if Miko hadn't caught me and I thought it might be a good idea to get off it for a moment.

later in the day

I heard Bulk, Bee, Arcee and I guessing Wheeljack running through the ground bridge and then more sparking and it shut down

"Jackie come here, meet my other best buddies Miko and Xena they can wreck with the best of us" he said as Miko led me towards him down the stairs

"Hiya" we both said

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" he asked

"I try" Miko said

"I don't" I said

"But trouble finds us anyway" she said and I high fived her

"We're gonna get along just fine" he said and I heard dad walk in "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege" he said

"Likewise solider, what have you to report from your long journey?" he asked

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe, now I find both" he replied

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses but we have grown and we have relished welcoming a new member into are fold" he said

"I would be honoured" he said

"Then lets get this party started" Bulkhead hit him I think but then there was another clash and I thought there was a fight starting

"Oh joy" I heard Ratchet grumble from the ground bridge controls, I was about to ask someone What was happening until someone picked me up and I screamed

"Wow kid, it's just me" Wheeljack said as I put a hand on my chest and I was snatched by bulk

"Jackie, you have to be careful when you pick up Xena, you can scare her if you don't tell her first" he said

"Why I was standing right in front of her, couldn't she see my hand?" he asked

"No I couldn't" I said slowing down my breathing

"Wasn't my fault she wasn't paying attention"he replied defending himself and to be honest I didn't blame him either, he didn't know

"No Jackie she was, it's just..." he huffed "Xena can't see, she's blind" Bulk said

"Shouldn't you get that fixed then?" he asked

"No it doesn't work like that on us humans, if you're born blind there's very little chance you will be able to see later on" I explained

"Oh, sorry kid didn't know" he apologized

"No props, hey miko are you gonna play your guitar" I shouted as Bulk put me down and she hit a cord and as she started playing I was grabbed and started be pulled by Raf and as we sat down I heard Bulk and Jackie lobbing something at each other

"Come on Raf show us some moves" Miko asked and I grinned at him and he knew exactly what I wanted to do

"Oh alright but Xena, you can do this dance to" he said and I nodded

"Wait Xena you can dance?" Jack asked

"Yeah but It took me and Raf ages to learn since he had to physically show me the moves" I said and miko started to play and Raf tapped my arm to tell me to start

"Of course the robot" Jack said and I smiled, but then noticed that Jackie was asking about the ground bridge but I shrugged it off and I bowed.

I sat down while Bulk told us stories about him and Jackie

"So there we were, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by cons so what does Wheeljack do?" he asked and I knew

"Ha Tell them Jackie" he says and I listened because i didn't want to spoil it for the others

"What-what I do best" he chuckled and I grinned to join in with the next part

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger" we said at the same time

"Yeah it seem like a good idea at the time" Jackie said

"The joint went super nova" he said

"Awesome" Miko exclaimed

"I know I got Bulk to tell me that one for a whole week" I told them

"Yeah I'm still picking it out of my backside" he said

"I'm not surprised, given the size of your backside" Arcee said and I just giggled

**:Yeah: **Bee laughed, like Raf I can understand what bee says. I got up and walked to Ratchet because I was wondering what he was doing but when I heard Wheeljack use my name I turned around

"Say me name where now?" I asked and they just laughed

"I asked can you and miko show me your base" Jackie asked

"Yeah sure, why not, I know this base better that anyone" I said walking in there direction and miko blurted a bunch of questions and we walked down the hall

"So is there any other way out of here other than bridging?" he asked

"Why are your not planning to leave are you?" she asked "Come on I'll show you" she said

"Hey miko you show Wheeljack the rest I'll go back to the hanger" I said

"Hey why don't you show him since I showed the rest?" she asked and just nodded and walked away

"Come on this way" I said and put my hand against the wall

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm tracing the wall so I don't bump into anything" I said

"How about I pick you up and you tell me the directions?" he asked but I shook my head and showed him where the entrance was and we headed back to the main hanger. On the way back I stayed behind to think but when I did come in I heard bulkhead tell Jackie to tell him something so I listened to what was happening

"Fine, you want to live in the past Bulkhead, the wreckers were trapped between the decepdicon patrol and the smelting pit, the cons were vicious, baring down on us with everything they had, me and bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using there backside as stepping stone across the malting metal, isn't that how it happened?" he asked

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened, except for one little thing, I wasn't there" everyone gasped "I already left the wrecker to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was accesses wheeljack's public serves record" he exclaimed and I asked

"Bulkhead what dose that have to do woh?" as somebody picked me and miko up

"Xena, Miko" Bulkhead called as we were tossed about

"Stay back or I'll squeeze them into pulp" a different voice said

"Wheeljack what are you doing?" Miko asked and I grunted as he squeezed a bit harder

"Decepticon coward, let the girls go and face me" Bulkhead shouted a little to loud for me

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come" he said

"Is there a real wheeljack?" Jack asked

"Oh indeed, and I expect lord Starscreen is making sport of him" he said evilly as me and Miko were struggling in his hands and he activated the ground bridge and starting backing up to it

"Lets get this party started" he suggested and me and miko were thrown forward and caught by bulkhead and stood up

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through" Wheeljack said, Ratchet shut it and I heard swords and I noticed different patterns in there walking, one was the fake one was the real Wheeljack and they started to fight. I pointed to the real one but then I got confused

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Jack asked

"I don't know, I lost track" we really needed to stop doing that and there was a thud

"That my Jackie" Bulk said

"You hit the switch, It's time to take out the trash" he said to someone and the ground bridge opened "All yours buddy" he said and Bulk picked him up, spun him round and lobbed him through the GB

"Nice lob" he said to bulk and Ratchet shut the GB

the next day

The others were dancing but I sat on dad's shoulder not wanting to join in

"Now that your apart of team prime, you need to pick out a vehicle mode for you, I have some ideas" Bulk said

"Uh about that, bulk, now that my ships reared, i'm itching to know what else I might find out there" he said

"Wait your leaving why?" we both asked

"Okay we have to stop doing that" I said

"Because some bots never change ha ha" Bulk said

"Wheeljack, know you always have a haven here" dad said

"Jackie never stays but always comes back" Bulk says

Wheeljack's ship

We were standing by the Jackhammer and I was on dad's shoulder (I know he wasn't there but I wanted to)

"You know there's room for two Bulk even with a backside like yours, who knows what we might find out there some of the old crew" Jackie said

"Huh sounds like fun Jackie but my ties are here now with them, with her" Bulk said

"If anything happens to my favorite wrecker I'm coming after you" he said to Miko I guessed

"I'll take good care of him, now say cheese" she said

"Hey Jackie, can I tag along" I asked and dad said

"Nu huh you're staying right here" he shock his head

"But dad" I whined

"DAD" Jackie shouted and we all started laughing

* * *

><p>Finally I finished it, this is the most words I've ever done and i took my hours to complete it. . . huff<p> 


	4. Love, injured and memorise part 1

I do not own transformers but i do own my OC

**:bumblebee beep:**

"normal"

**;com;**

(notes)

* * *

><p>Today was just a normal day at school, well at least normal for me, today seemed to go really slow, first mobility, then art, break, then music, drama and last history. I sat at my table board out of my mind waiting for school to end, Raf tapped my hand and pressed a note into it, I opened and it was written in Braille, only me and Raf know how to read Braille in my form except the LSA*. It read<p>

(Meet me after school and we can go get a drink at a cafe if you want to)

I smiled and nodded and passed the note back to him. Once the bell went I packed everything up and waited for Raf on the step but Vince there before him

"Well look who it is, lovely weather we're having not a cloud in the sky wouldn't you agree?" he said snickering

"Yes it is nice weather we're having" I said with a sarcastic smile

"Ooh feisty, tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" he laughed and I stood up

"Two, now leave me alone" I told him

"What you gonna do make me?" he challenged

"Yeah so off you trot" I told him making shooing motions but he and his friends just laughed

"Okay make me" he challenged and I smiled and cracked my knuckles ready to hit him when somebody stopped me

"None of that now Xena go off you go Raf's waiting by the tree" dad's holoform said "And you why are you bullying her, if I see you do it again I won't stop her next time" he said

"Fine dad, be home later" I said as I grabbed my cane and walk to Raf as dad got in himself and drove off

"Hey Xena, do you want to get that drink now?" he asked

"Sure, lead the way" I said and put my cane away and held Raf's elbow and we walked to the KO where Jack worked. Raf took me to the table and he went to order our drinks, once he came with our drinks and we talked about what happened at school and making jokes

"Uh Xena, can I ask you something?" he asked sounding nervous

"Uh yeah sure" I said

"Well.. Um..I, would you like to go out with me as boyfriend and girlfriend?" he stuttered, I was shocked but then smiled and nodded

"Yeah If you want to" I giggled and smiled

"Hey guys" two people sat next to us

"Uh who are you" Raf asked and I face palmed myself

"Can't I go out without anybody following me" I asked

"Nope, optimus said to keep an optic on you after the incident at school" arcee said

"Wait arcee" Raf asked shocked And I just laughed at him

"And bee" bee said and he gasped

"Bee you can talk" he pointed out

"Yeah he can in his holoform" I said

"Anyway come on it's five o'clock time to go" arcee said as we went outside "And Raf don't tell Optimus about you two" she said and walked away as we climb into bee and head back to base

* * *

><p>I was in my room reading with Raf when I heard dad talking<p>

"I'll be back now Raf" I said as I walked out the door and into the main hanger

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone" I heard dad say as I walked in

"Hang on what prophecy" I asked

"The one about the spheres aligning" he told me

"Oh that one, okay bye" I said and headed back to my room only for Raf to come in the main hanger

"Hey guys, I found a website with aliens sightings come on lets have a look" he said and we walked up to the platform

"Pass, nu huh, kid in a costume, balloon, nope, wait hold, the camera sure loves bee" jack said while they were looking at pictures

"What can you do, when you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait" Miko said

"Waaiit is that bumblebee" Ratchet asked

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of close encounters, but we have it under control Ratchet, we just scrub and replace bee with" Raf said as he clicked on his laptop

"_Mars cat says take me to your feeder_" a voice said on the laptop

"ha ha" Ratchet laughed but we just looked at him

"Ratchet actually laughed" Miko said

"I know I've never heard him laughed before" I said shocked

"h hey Optimus do you want to see something funny" Jack asked

"No" he just replied

"don't take it personal, primes are built that way" Arcee said

"Never seen Optimus, laugh, cry or lose his cool" bulk said and I had an evil idea

"I've never seen Optimus" I said as I started to fake cry and put my head in my knees

"Geez, I'm sorry Xena I didn't mean to insult you" bulk apologised and I started laughing

"seriously bulk you fall for that every time she dose to wind you up" arcee said

"Yeah sorry bulk but it's just so funny the way you react" I giggled but I started hiccuping like I always do when I fake cry

"yeah while optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer that any of you have" Ratchet said "And he was different before he was made a prime" 'wait he wasn't always a prime' I thought

"Optimus wasn't always a prime" Raf said

"On cybertron one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it" he said

"So different how, ya talking party animal" Miko asked

"No, no, Optimus was more like Jack" He said

"What, I'm nothing like opt" he was interrupted by fowler

"Prime" he said and a bunch of other stuff but I wasn't paying attention until I heard

"soundwave" Jack said and I walked over to them

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat" Miko said

"The con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor" and I zoned out again not having a clue what was happening and sat back down on the sofa for a nap.

* * *

><p><span>The next day <span>

"Where's dad" I asked walking into the main hanger

"He's on a mission, for agent fowler" Ratchet replied

"Hey Xena do you want to go racing with me and bee" Raf asked

"Yeah sure" I said as bee transformed and we got in and he raced out of the base.

We were driving when Ratchet came on the radio saying that dad needed help and to drop me and Raf off but before he could do that something started shooting at us, Bee was dogging the attacks but suddenly there was a shock that passed through the car and Bumblebee skidded around to stop

"Raf" I asked but there was no reply "Are you okay, Raf answer me" I was started to get frantic now gliding my hand across the seat until I felt his hand, I started to move closer to him, he was unconscious, I put my head to his chest to hear his heart beat, It was slow and slowing, that's when I started to panic "Bumblebee we need to get Raf out of here now, we need to get to him to Ratchet" I was almost shouting but when a thought occurred to me, Why wasn't I effected by the blast

**:Xena you need to get out:** I about to refuse to leave Raf but now was not the time for stubbornness. I hopped out of bee and he transformed, picked me up and started walking.

In the distance I could hear shooting and my dad's voice among others, Bee slowly walked towards it. I was sat on Bee's shoulder plating in tears when he stopped

"Raf" Arcee said "He's breathing, barely" she said

"Ah ha it seems I squatted a bee and squashed a bug" I deep voice came and Bee absolutely lost

**:Megatron, I'm going to kill you:** he buzzed very loudly like shouting and activated his weapons, I think he forgot I was on his shoulders

"Bee, no" Bulk shouted as someone grabbed me and I'm guessing that Bulk was holding him back

**:Let me go:** he beeped as I was place on Arcee's shoulder, I could tell by her plating, and I hid my face in her helm. I heard a evil chuckle

"Ratchet, Bridge us back now" I heard dad say over his comm, and the sound of the familiar vortex appeared "Arcee attend to Rafael and Bumblebee" he said as we turned around and started walking and entered the GB.

Once we were at base Bumblebee picked me up and held me to his chassis to comfort both of us and I buried my head in further as if I was trying to become a part of his armour

"Raf"

"No" I heard jack and miko say

"What happened" Ratchet came rushing over to us

"Megatron"Arcee replied in a dark tone

"Quickly into my laboratory" He sound panicked and we all made are way to the lab and once we got there Bumblebee put me down

"Rafael isn't responding" Ratchet was panicking "We must run diagnostics of his assemblage, uh vital statistics, urge my tools, they're all wrong" he panicked throwing some stuff

**:Nooo: **Bee buzzed

"We need to call my mom" jack said dialling a number

"Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the effect of energon on the human body" Ratchet asked

"Wha, do you know anything about the human body" jack shouted back "Mom, it's urgent" he said on the phone

"The weak shall perish be strong Rafael" he said but stopped "Xena weren't you in Bumblebee with them" he asked and I nodded hugging my knees

"Then why aren't you in the same condition as Raf" Arcee asked

"I don't know, all I felt was a jolt when the blast hit bee" I said bursting out into tears, this was the first time I had cried in years but then the ground bridge opened and a car came rushing in

"Mom" jack said but was interrupted

"Jack grab my bag" Mrs Darby said running over in our direction

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment" Ratchet said

"If i don't get this boy stabilised now, he will not leave this table alive do you understand me" Mrs Darby said and I just ran to the stairs and sat there crying hugging my legs, Why did it have to be him, why didn't I get hurt instead I thought to myself not paying any attention to what was happening until Ratchet said in a grave voice

"Rafael has been infected with dark energon" there was a silence "If Dark energon is devouring Rafael from the inside out we must expel it, and fast" He said "With the only possible way I know" he had an idea "I need energon" he shouted

"Wait you said energon was devastating to the human body" Mrs Darby said but I snapped out to what they were saying and started walking forwards in the direction I came here in with my arm extended slightly in front of me until it hit a cold, metal surface and searched for Raf's hand and once I did I held it until Raf was in the fusion chamber ready for the energon. Miko dragged me outside waiting for it to work and when the machine slowly started, it went on for a few seconds before it slowly died down. As the door opened Mrs Darby led me to Raf and when we got there he groaned slightly

"Pulse rate is stabilising" Mrs Darby said

"Huh Bee, Xena" he said quietly and I burst out with tears climbing on the table, grabbed him and kissed him on the lips and everybody gasped and when I withdrew, I grabbed his hand

"Don't ever, ever do that to me again or next time I will hurt you" I told him but he just laughed softly

"I won't, I promise" he told me and I just hugged him again and climbed down from the table ready for questions

"Since when have you to be together" Miko burst out and the others mumbled in agreement

"Since yesterday when we went to the KO for a drink" I told them "And I will love al of you forever if you please don't tell dad, I will tell him once everything is settled down, and I mean it Ratchet" I begged

"Why did you point out me" He asked offended

"Because you tell dad everything" I crossed my arms and he mumbled he promised and I leaned over to whisper to Raf

"If you're in the room when I tell dad, run" I whispered

"Why" he asked

"Because dad doesn't like me around boys because of there pheromone level or something and since he knows you, I would watch out" I told him while Ratchet told optimus we did it. I stayed with Raf in med bay until dad came through the ground bridge Injured and sat down on a medical berth

"Easy Optimus You have been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon" Ratchet said

"I am not the only one" he said

"Hey" he said

"He's lucky to be alive" Way to ruin the moment

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff" Jack asked

"A volcano full" Arcee replied I snapped out again

"Raf, are you okay, are you comfortable" I whispered

"Yeah but you really need to stop worrying , you're starting to sound like jacks mom" I chuckled at that

"That's it I heard enough, jack help me get Raf to the car" Mrs Darby was really starting to get on my nerves

**:What, Why are you taking Raf away: **Bee asked and nodded in agreement

"I thought Raf Was doing better" Jack asked

"He needs to be examined by real doctors and Raf's family needs to know what's happened, his real family" she was wheeling Raf away and was ready to burst but I held the rails so I could help

"Mom Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can" Jack was arguing back thank primus or I would of had something to say

"June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed, but I will do everything in my power to insure that no harm comes to our human friends or any human ever again" Dad said like it was his fault

"But dad it wasn't your fault, you were busy with something else, the only persons fault it is, is Megatron" I stated

"Optimus they're children, they do not belong in your world, they should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, not there own survival" She argued but I chose not to burst out and let them argue back and forth about the safety of us but I was raised like this it didn't effect me

"You're all coming with me, all four of you, and they will not be coming back" She exclaimed and I let go of the rails and started backing off but she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car and i got free before she pushed me in I got free

"I understand" Dad said

"That all you have to say, see ya, what about our freedom to chose" I couldn't of put it any better way

"That may fly on there planet, but not her on earth" she grabbed hold of me again but I pulled back

"No, I'm not going, they're my family, my real family and you are not going to take me away" I shouted at her

"Get in" she told us

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non transforming vehicle" Way to go miko

"Miko I'm serious" ooh we're so afraid

"Your not my mother"

"Miko" bulk said

"And neither are you" I laughed

"Well I am your, lets go jack" she said

"She is your mom" Arcee said

"I'm staying, I'm sorry" He exclaimed but instead she grabbed me and pushed me into the car and before I could get out she locked it and opened her door with the key. I turned around and started banging on the window

"Dad, dad don't make me leave, dad" i shouted then started yanking at the door then went back to banging the back window "Daddy, please i'll promise i'll behave, just don't let me go, DADDY!" I was in tears as Raf pulled me down and strapped me in knowing i would keep going on and held me to his chest as Mrs Darby started to drive away from the base, I heard Raf crying as well, I was never going to be with the bots again, i was never going to be with dad again. I moved my head from Raf's chest to his shoulder, hugging his arm while I cryed into his neck, I was never going to forgive her for this, but she was not going to stop me from being with my bots, not her, not anyone.

* * *

><p>Finally finished. This chapter is going to be in two parts because I wanted to make It into a two parter and that it would get to long if I did it in one chapter<p>

P.s.

I cried a little writing the last part, who though that your own fanfiction could make you cry.

*An LSA is A learning support assistant, in case some of you didn't know.


	5. Love, injured and memorise part 2

Helo

(welsh for hello)

Sorry It's been awhile but I've been busy with school work and stuff

Disclaimer I do not own transformers prime, I only own my OC

"Normal"

**:Bumblebee:**

;com link;

_"mind and tv"_

astrosecond = second

klik = minute

breem = hour

cycle = day

deca-cycle = week

orn = month

vorn = year

* * *

><p>Optimus pov<p>

I stood there as June put Xena in her car, locking the door to stop her getting out. She started banging on the window calling for me telling me not to make her leave but it was too dangerous for her to be here, she would be safer with June. It broke my spark to see her in tears as June's car left the base and she was gone. I turned around to face the monitor trying to hide my emotions but I felt a tear escape my optic for the first time in very many vorns, the last time i cried was when I lost my creators when megatron killed them. I quickly wiped away the tear and agent fowler appeared on the monitor

"Prime" he said wearing a head set "Do you copy"

"I hear you agent fowler" I replied

"been watching the news, mother nature got a twitch in her bridges" I still don't get his comment but I figured it was about the volcano

"We know about the volcano" I told him

"And the quakes, seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption, all over the globe on different plates in theory unrelated, If they hadn't happened" he was continuing

"Exact same time" Ratchet finished his sentence

"Check it out, more good news" Miko said pointing the remote at the television

"_Freak storm unlike any the region has seen, tsunami's threaten the Canadian coast, while lightning storms pummel the goby desert, meanwhile electro magnetic anomalies plague urban power grids, these abnormal global phenomena leave most to wonder why now and what next" _the newsman was saying but agent fowler interrupted

"Don't tell me the cons have built a weather machine" he asked

"One that powerful, highly unlikely" Ratchet answered

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental" I said

* * *

><p>Xena's pov<p>

June was driving as I was holding Raf's arm, holding it tight to my body as he counted the time between the thunder and lightning

"Are you two alright back there" She asked

"I saw lightning, I'm counting til the thunder" he was interrupted by the sound of deep thunder

"Looks like a storm, my garden will love it" she said but the there was crackling noises and suddenly June gasped and started to swing the car trying to dodge the lightning. she kept gasping until the car spun round and crashed into something " huh" she gasped sharply "Raf, Xena, are you okay" she asked and I nodded, then there was a high pitch howling as the car started to shake "No" she said starting the engine as the wind was getting louder but we weren't moving anywhere but I could hear the tires squealing and I gripped onto Raf

"Raf what's going on" I asked scared but he rubbed my arm comforting me as June was trying to drive away from the wind

"Come on, come on, come on" she was panicking trying to make to car go but we were dragged backwards and the car started to lift off the ground

"Raf I'm scared"I told him and he hugged me more as we went higher into the air but something grabbed us but all the noise was to disorienting and I was getting dizzy

:Guys climb onto my hand: It was bumblebee but I was too dizzy to say anything

"Bee wants us to climb into his hand" Raf translated and grabbed me pulling me out the window but all the noise was making me dizzy as Raf helped me onto the hood with June. There was a snap and a clang and me and Raf started moving forward onto bee's servo when there was a tug and Raf and bee gasped and then sighed as bee transformed and drove back to base

"Huh thank you" she said to him

:Your welcome: he replied

"He says huh your welcome" Raf translated

:Hey sis you okay: bee asked

"No,too much noise and I'm really dizzy, but it will were off" I replied and we just drove into base and stopped and the door opened

"Uh where back" Raf said and I just got out without a word but I stumbled a bit holding my head until Raf steadied me

"And we are glad" Ratchet replied and bee transformed behind us and I was suddenly picked up

"I need to speak with my daughter I will be back shortly" dad said and walked away from the group "Xena" I cut him off

"You were going to let her take me away" I said as tears were streaming down my face and he put me down and activated his holoform that he uses only in private, wiped away my tears and held me to his chest

"I was going to get you once this is over" he told me "It was only to protect you but it also broke my spark to see you calling for me" he said as I felt my head get wet

"Dad are you crying" I asked him

"Yeah I am" he laughed

"Promise me you won't leave me again" I asked him

"I can't make any promises but I will try" he told me and carried me out in his holoform to hear the news on

"_World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency_"the news man said

"Global" June said

"Hey guys who's the man holding Xena" Miko shouted and I heard weapons charge up

"Put her down and raise your hand, Optimus get out hear" Arcee said and both me and dad started laughing

"What's so funny and where's Optimus" She demanded

"Standing right here" He said chuckling

"No your not Optimus doesn't laugh" she replied and he just sighed and put me down

"Yes I am arcee" he said walking in in his normal form

"What have you learned prime and you better not blow smoke up my oven ha-ha miss Darby" agent fowler said as he walked in "What a nice surprise"

"Special agent fowler" she replied

"We have learned this, as with the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquake originated far bellow the earth's crust, from the very centre of the earth's core in fact" the hatchet replied

"Quakes don't start there, do they" he asked

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a constant pattern almost like .."he paused the gasped "By the all spark. If I convert these data points to audio files" he said

"wha, what is it" Fowler asked

"Listen" he replied as a noise that sounded like an spark beat came up

"A cybertonian heartbeat" Jack said

"How is that possible a heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside the earth to pump, except" June exclaimed

"The blood of Unicron" Raf finished and I start to get dizzy again and put my hand against my head and starting hearing a voice in my head

_"Soundwave make it stop I can still feel it pounding in my brain" I knew that voice_

_"Megatron" I gasped_

_"What who is this in my head, wait I know your voice your one of those humans prime has with him"he replied_

_"Yeah one of the two you shot"I growled_

_"Oh feisty tell me fleshy what's your name" he taunted _

_"Xena Prime" I growled_

_"Oh you my dear niece, how your voice has change since we last talked how is your adoptive creator" he chuckled_

_"None of your god dam business" I growled (Sorry if this is swearing to you but I don't believe it is so apologies for people who do) __  
><em>

_"Now there's no need for that, but I'm curious how come you are in my head and was not injured like that other human was" he asked_

_"I was about to ask the same thing" I said_

_"I think you have a connection to Unicron as do I" _his voice faded as I was brought back to reality

"Xena can you hear me" I heard ratchet

"Ow Hatchet not so loud" I said and there were sighs of relief

"How in primus name did that name follow me the earth, have you been talking to the terror twin secretly or something" he asked me and I just laughed as they carried on

"Okay hold on, you mean something's living down there inside our planet"Miko said

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised with magma as your science as suggested, but of dark energon"

"And if we're hearing his spark then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold" Hatchet told

"So how do we stop this thing from rising" fowler asked

"That I'm afraid was not foretold" dad sounded disappointed

"How can something be in are earth's core and be alive" June asked and dad told her the story of primus and Unicron

"maybe we can find the hole this over con left when he dug himself down there and fill it full with explosives" Fowler suggested

"Agent fowler, I do not believe earth became Unicrons home but rather than with time and gravitational force debris collected around the slumbering titan" dad said

"in other words he isn't in the earth's core he is the earth's core"I finished

"And he's only awakening now dew to the magnetic pull created by the planetary lineament" Arcee said

"Okay so what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap" jack asked

"Yeah does he stretch and kapow, earth poofs to dust"Miko asked and there was a long pause

"You don't know do you"June asked

"My guess is when Unicron has transcended his physical form as we know it none the least we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens, the fate of your planet depends upon it" he finished and activated the ground bride to go and do something and I go to take a nap for a while

* * *

><p><em>black was all around as usual until something appeared I couldn't describe it because you know I'm very bad at visual description, all I know was that it was big and I'm guessing that it was a face from they way it looked wow I thought i would never say that<em>

_"Ah, well if it isn't my dear niece" that's megatron_

_"Geez, no wonder miko says your ugly and lets just say you're not the first face I ever wanted to see" I told him_

_"You can see me but I thought you were, oh what do you humans call it, oh yes blind" he told me_

_"Thanks for the reminder" I told him sarcastically "Anyway what do you want" I told him bluntly_

_"Don't waste any time do you" he asked amused "All I want is you help to get you daddy and you humans call them to destroy Unicron"  
><em>

_"Why do you want my dad's help for" I asked him_

_"Only a prime can defeat Unicron and you and I together can lead him" he told me  
><em>

_"Wait one minute what do you mean only us together can lead him, what I have got to do with any of this" I asked_

_"It turns out you have an immunity for dark energon and because I shot you you now have a connection with my mind and Unicrons" I stated and I gasped_

_"That's how I Wasn't effected by the blast and Raf was" I realised_

_"You're a smart human" he commented _

_"Geez thanks" I replied_

_"I have to go see you soon dear niece" And with that I was left in the darkness again_

* * *

><p>I woke up to the ground bridge opening and I heard numerous foot steps enter through it<p>

"I know desperate times calls for desperate measures but bringing megatron here"

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did Raf and Xena" June almost shouted at the bot and it was my time to intervene

"Because he and I are the only way to Unicron" I said sitting up and there were a bunch of gasps

"What do you mean you and megatron" June asked

"While I was asleep I had a conversation with megatron and he does look ugly by the way and anyway he told me that I had an immunity to dark energon, that's how I was alright and it only hurt Raf but he also told me that only a prime can defeat Unicron and that only him and I can lead you to him" I told them

"He will be closely monitored and only aloud to linguine long enough to send us on are journey and not one moment more" dad said

"What's gonna stop the con from calling in a air strike if he knows where ya live" Fowler asked

"By ground bridging megatron here he will be unable to get a fix on our co ordinates" dad answered

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your matrix energy is released" jack asked

"The power within the matrix is not previously been utilised in this particular matter" he asked

"But you have an idea, don't you" he asked and there was a pause

"Autobots if human kind is to be saved I have no choice but to proceed, but you do" dad told them

"Well I don't no about humans kind but I'm willing to do it for miko" bulkhead said

"For jack"

**:For Raf:**

"For Xena" my dad said

;Megatron we are sending transport; my dad said

;You can always be relied upon for reason Optimus; megatron said and cut off the com

"kids in the other room" Ratchet said

"Huh no fair I've never seen him, why do I have to hide and how come Xena doesn't" Miko said

"Because I said so" he said and the ground bridge and I heard heavy foot steps and I was picked up by dad and put me on his shoulder

"So this is where the magic happens quaint" megatron said and I heard light foot steps heading this direction

"You" Raf said

"Ah you are looking better than the last time we met little one" he said "Humans resilient"

"Come on Raf " jack said "He isn't worth it"

"And you I never forget a face even that of a human" megatron told him and then miko had her rant about how he would never forget her face

"Ratchet uptain the destination co ordinate from are guest" dad said

"Ah my dear niece there you are I thought you would be avoiding me" he said

"Would you stop calling me that It's bad enough when you say it in my head"I told him as dad walked in a different direction

"Jack" he asked "Will you keep something for me"He asked

"Sure he answered "What is it" he asked

"It is the key to the ground bridge power supply" wait a minute since when do we have a key

"Uh okay but shouldn't Ratchet have this or Xena" he said

"Perhaps but I am impressed by how much you have matured since we first met" Glee thanks dad "As such I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device until I return"

"I won't let you down" and with that dad got up and walked away towards the ground bridge

"Locked and ready" Ratchet said

"You first"Arcee told him

"As you wish" he said

"I will need the help of my niece for this optimus" megatron asked

"No fragging way are you touch her megatron" Did dad just curse no it can't be

"Well I'm surprised to hear such language from you Optimus"Megatron did sound a bit shocked

"It's okay dad he's not gonna hurt me cuz he needs me to much" I told him and then kicked his neck "And do not curse again it really doesn't suit you" I told him and moved forward slightly for megatron to pick me up which he did quite surprisingly gently and put me on his shoulder and started to walk through the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>We waited for everyone to go through the ground bridge before we carried on walking<p>

"How long before Unicron knows we're here" Arcee asked

"He already does" I told them and we carried on forward for a while when both me and megatron's head started to hurt

"Aaaawwww" We both said at the same time and an I saw something but it looked like an explosion I think

"Unicron grows ever stronger" megatron said standing up

"Man he didn't have to give us headaches just to show how strong he is geez what a gloat" I said holding my head and I heard megatron chuckle in my head

_"You do know some good come backs my dear niece"_ he said and I groaned

_"Does my forehead say have a free stay"_ I asked

_"No"_ he seemed confused

_"Well get out then" _he chuckled at that

"Well optimus it seems that your daughter is quite feisty for a human"Megatron said and carried on walking

"Unicrons spark is near" I said

"After you" arcee said as he went forward but then I felt something in my head

"He is preparing to exspell us" megatron said and then I could hear a high pitch screaming coming closer to us

"What are those things" bulkhead asked

"As we are within Unicrons body It stands to reason they are some sort of anti-body"dad said and they started shooting them then started running away from them and I could feel that we were getting closer to the spark of Unicron but then I could hear him telling megatron to kill dad and megatron started shouting and now it was my turn and moved in front of his face and grabbed it

"megatron snap out of it or it's poke your eye" I threatened and raised my fist " I mean it" but still no response and as the Hatchet said desperate times call for desperate measures "Uncle Megatron"I said loud enough for him to hear and it seemed to do it

"Megatron" dad said and megatron jump forward and shot something

"Unicrons spark lies just ahead" he said

"How do we get inside" dad asked

"That's where you my dear niece come in you need to concentrate on opening the the spark chamber" he told me and I did and it opened and we walked into the sparked

"Optimus strengthly" megatron told him and unicron started attacking us

"Megatron is commanded by no one" he shouted and started screaming an I was thrown from megatron onto the ground and it hurt alot

"Matrix of leadership I call upon you " he was interrupted by megatron

"You cannot defeat me deceitful of primus, I am transcendent physical being" but was cut off by optimus

"Not while I still function unicron" dad said "The power of the matrix will light our darkest hour" go dad

"Nooooooo" Unicron shouted and he was sent back to stasis

"Teamwork" megatron said and I heard him pull out a wepon

"N-no"I tried to say

"Where are we megatronus" dad asked no

"D-dad pl-please " I said reaching out

"I'm afraid I do not know you but there is a feeling in my spark that calls for you, who are you" he asked while picking me up

"Don't you remember old friend" dad asked

"Optimus" bulkhead said

"Why did he call me that" dad asked

"What did you do to him"Arcee said

"Who are they" he asked and the sound of an ground bridge appeared

"Our mortal enemies except her we're outnumbered go I'll cover you take care of her" he said and I passed out.

* * *

><p>Well there you go peeps I'm sorry it took so long but I was busy with school and that so hear you go and i will write the next chapter as soon as possible but for now I am going to enjoy the easter holidays<p>

hwyl fawr

(welsh for goodbye)


	6. note

Note to everyone

Hey guy I'll do you a deal

For everyone who like this story if I reach twenty reviews I will work nonstop on the next coming chapter and reviews after that if will try to update quicker

Yours truly

throttleisawsome14


	7. Nemesis and new bots

**:Bumblebee:**

"Normal"

;com link;

_"Megatron bond"_

_**"Optimus bond"**_

Caution there will be transformer curse words in this

* * *

><p><span>Orian pax POV<span>

I watched the small femme or what I think was a femme call for me

"D-dad pl-please" she reached out to me and I felt my spark tugging towards her

"I'm afraid I do not know you but there is a feeling in my spark that calls for you, who are you?" Picking her up she was quiet squishy

"Don't you remember old friend?" Megatronus asked

"Optimus?" I big, dark green mech asked said

"Why did he call me that?" I asked asked Megatronous

"What did you do to him?"a blue Femme said

"Who are they?" I asked and

"Our mortal enemies except her, we're outnumbered go I'll cover you take care of her" he said as I ran into the vortex behind us and the femme in my servo went into stasis. When I walked to the other side of the vortex there was a room, as soon as I stepped in the room every mechs in the room pointed a blaster at me they all looked the same except a few mechs

"Hold your fire, we do not want to hurt our friend" Megatronus ordered and then pointed to a red mech "Knockout take orian and Xena to medbay and do any repair's need" who was Xena is that the little femme's name

"Yes lord Megatron" he bowed and mad a motion to follow "This way" he said and walked off and I followed and I'll tell you it was a maze to me. We entered a room it had three medical berths

"Where should I put this femme down?" I asked him

"Right there" he pointed to the berth on the right and I placed her down in the centre of it and looked at her

"Who is she and why did she call me dad, what is a dad?" I asked

"Well she is a species called humans and her designation is Xena, in human terms creators are called parents, a creator is called dad or father and a carrier is called a mum or mother" he explained, so this femme thinks I'm her creator but she isn't even the same species as me how is that possible

"Why did she call me her creator?" I asked and he huffed

"I don't know just sit still and let me do my job I'm sure Megatron will explain everything once you're settled" he told me and I just sat there while he put a different symbol on my arm "Welcome to the winning side" he said just as Megatronus walked in

* * *

><p><span>Xena dream POV<span>

_Darkness was all I was in then suddenly there was a flash and I was standing in a place, I knelt down and touched the surface 'sand' I thought and where there sand and no water I must be in a desert, I looked up as I heard step coming in my direction and saw about 7 figures, one of them knelt down to meet my face_

_"Hello young one we have been waiting for you" he said_

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_"We are seven of the original thirteen primes" he said and if my mouth wasn't attached to my face it would of hit the ground_

_"No way, my da-er optimus told me about you guys" I told them_

_"You may call him your father around us there's no need to call him by his name" he assured me_

_"So which seven are you?" I asked_

_"I am Alpha Trion" he said_

_"Prima" one stepped forward_

_"Vector Prime" another one stepped forward_

_"Nexus Prime" he stepped forward_

_"Alchemist Prime" he step forward_

_"Quintus Prime" he stepped forward_

_"Solus Prime and can I just say you are the cutest thing no wonder Optimus fell for you" she stepped forward and knelt down and I just blushed "Hey Alpha is she supposed to change colour?"_

_"Primus femme give the girl some space and yes humans can change their face colour with emotions I believe it's called blushing?" he asked and I nodded and quickly got over it_

_"So, why am I here?" I asked_

_"You are here because you are the last guardian of the primes" I think his name was vector I don't know I'm not good with faces_

_"But how can I be the guardian of my guardian?" I asked and that sounded better in my head_

_"You know she has a point" I forgot which one he is_

_"Shut up" Solus said_

_"You have an destiny child and you will become his guardian all in due time" as he said everything started to fade and once again dun dun duh it's dark_

* * *

><p><span>Xena's POV<span>

I was started to wake up and I felt that I wasn't in anyone's hand in fact rather on a cold, metal surface and I could hear talking but it was all mumbled like some one talking into a pillow but then it began to sound clear

"Megatronus, why did the femme call me her creator?" it was my dad but he doesn't remember

"Because my dear Orian when you were taken the evil autobots wiped your memory and renamed you Optimus but 7 years or vorns ago you found a child of the inhabitants on the planet called Earth, she was unwanted by her race and you as the humans called it adopted her and you raised her as your own that is why she calls you her creator" WTF why was Megatron saying the autobots were evil and saying that they wiped his memory, at this point I am really confused

"So that is why my spark called for her when called for me?" he asked

"Yes that is exactly why" okay time for me to kick in

"D-dad" I called and picked up and held to a familiar spark beat and cuddled in seeking warmth

"See Orian she even knows your spark beat" Megatron insisted, why does he want me with him, I swear he's getting to soft for my liking

"Megatronus is it okay if she stays with me?" yay I get to spend time with my dad

"Orian my name is megatron now and yes you may once she is ready to leave, but I have explaining to do so put her lightly down and follow me and he did even though I don't want to be left alone I whimpered when he put me down and he stroked my face and left but I found myself falling backed to sleep and to my pleasure I got a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Autobot base<span>

no one's POV

All the autobots were standing around the platform with the human as ratchet explained to them the being a decepticon was a choice when the sensors went off and Ratchet was the first one there

"It's another autobot beacon I wonder who we will get this time" Ratchet said and on lined the com-link "Autobot beacon this is autobot outpost omega one please identify your self" he asked

**;Autobot outpost omega one this is second in command prowl here;** said the bot on the other end and Ratchet huffed

"Thank Primus it's you prowl are there any other bots with you?" he asked

**;Yes there are five mechs and a femme;** he said and there was a crash and shouting **;WHERE ARE THOSE FRAGGERS;** shouted a mech on the other end

"Is that Ironhide?" Ratchet asked and Prowl just sighed

**;Yes let me pass you over to Jazz so I can put the twins in the brig;** there was a silence then CRASH everybody looked at Ratchet on the floor **;Third in comma Jazz here ca ah take your orda;** said a heavily accented voice follow by sniggers on the com(I do not know how to write jazz's accent but I'm trying to follow the ones on the fanfictions I've read so if you know just correct me please)

"Arcee here and I would like to know what happened?" she replied

**;Nothin much, tha twins pank ol hide again;** the mech replied

"Who are the twins?" asked Raf

**;Who tha cuz I an't me no one who doesa no tha twins?;** he asked

"That was one of the habitants of the planet we're on" she replied

**;Well tha twin are tha two bes fron lina's in tha autobot's an oh wai here her com's prowlah now;** jazz said **; Thank you jazz I can takeover now;** he said **; Aww bu prowlah I was havin a cha wit t'em;** he whined **;My designation is prowl not prowler;** he said as they continue to argue

"Uh we're still here" Miko said

**;Sorry um where is optimus;** prowl asked and there was a silence **;And what may I ask happened to ratchet?;** he asked and everyone looked to ratchet on the floor still out cold

"Uh he sort of fainted" said miko

**;Wha's fain'ed?;** asked jazz

"Glichted" bulkhead replied

**;An op?;** jazz asked

"We will wait for Ratchet to tell you, how long until you get here"? arcee asked

**;About 2 cycles;** prowl replied

"Okay who's one the ship?" she asked

**;me, jazz, Ironhide, sunstreaker, sideswipe and chromia;** prowl told and arcee squealed

"Mia's there" said arcee asked with a grin on her face and everyone else looked dumbfolded

**;Yes, we will see you in two cycles;** and with that the com link shut off

* * *

><p>Xena's POV<p>

I sat in med bay waiting for Knockout to release me but until then I was on my own and I was utterly bored. I sat there playing the cup song when the door opened

"Knockout told me to tell you you can go and for me to get you" my dad said and picked me up and I hugged his didget

"Thank you, thank you, thank you you have no idea how boring it is in there" I told him and he laughed

"You are quite welcome" and beemed a smile at him

"So, where're we going?"I asked

"I need to work on project iacon" he said "Can I ask you a question?" he asked

"Um yeah" i told him

"What was I like when they wiped my memory?" he asked

"Well they brainwashed you so you thought your name was optimus, you were brave, loyal, a great dad, good hearted and a bit sarcastic" I told him

"How was I sarcastic?" he asked and I laughed at the memory

"Well, Ratchet said that we had no protective armour and if we get underfoot we would go squish, then you said that you must watch your step" he laughed at that

"I said that?" he asked

"Yep" popping the p

"So Your my adopted creation?" he asked and I nodded but then there was a growl "What was that?" he asked

"That was my belly I haven't eaten since I got here" I told him

"What do you need to refuel?" he asked concerned

"Food" I told him

"What is wrong with your optics?" he asked

"Now you notice" I muttered "I'm blind and I always have been and always will" I told him

"Oh so lets get you that food you were on about" he said and he carried on walking down the hall

* * *

><p>Raf's pov<p>

It's been two days since Optimus and Xena were taken to the nemesis and I feel like it was my fault, I could of stopped her or if she hadn't been with me in bumblebee she wouldn't of had a connection with megatron 'urge why did she have to go' I thought i looked over and saw miko and jack playing a game and Ratchet at the computer. I sighed and got up and walked down the halls, once I was out of hearing range I began to cry then I did something that wasn't me I punched the wall and kept doing it until I was grabbed from behind and pushed into a hug, I looked up to see a teenage boy about jacks age maybe a bit younger, he had blond scruffy hair with black highlights and he had these blight blue eyes they were almost glowed and then I realised who was holding me

"Bee" I asked

"It's okay Raf" he said

"You can talk?" I asked shocked

"I can when I'm in my holoform" he said and I nodded and hugged him and his grip tightened on me and we sat there until I calmed down "Raf we need to go to the main hanger the new bots are on there way they just touched down" he said and I nodded and he disappeared but then to be picked up and held to his chest in his real form. once we got there the ground bridge was open and I could see figures walking through it. The first bot to walk through was black and white and has a pair of wings like bee, the next one was slightly smaller, he had a visor and was silver, the next one was black and looked gruff and he had these massive cannons, the next one was a girl she look like arcee except she was purple but the I saw two blurs that lunged at ratchet, knocking him down to the ground

"Sunstreaker, sideswipe get off" Ratchet grunted

"Aw we missed you too hatchet" said the red one then miko walked up to them all

"Hi I'm miko" she said waving

"Sup lil'lady" jazz I think his name was and then bee put me down

"Hi I'm Raf" I said

"And I'm jack" he said them miko walked up to the black one

"Hi what's your name, what do you transform into, what weapons do you have?" she would of carried on but bulkhead interrupted her

"Miko that's enough" he warned

"Are all humans like this?" his voice was gruff

"Fortunately not, but miko is a very strange girl" said ratchet and the twins snigger

"I'm Ironhide" he said and miko laughed at that "What is so funny femme?" he growled

"I-is your hide made out of iron?" both me and jack laughed at that and so did the other bot on team prime

"I don't get it" he said

"Look up hide on the internet" I suggested then cleaned my glasses and put them back on my face

"Hey what are those on your face?" asked the yellow twin and took them off my face

"Hey give those back I can't see without them" I said

"Sunstreaker give Rafael his glasses back" Ratchet said

"I can't see anything through them how do you see through these?" he asked

"Because they are specially design for his vision" Ratchet said and they were given back to me

"Ratchet can you explain where optimus is?" asked the black and white one and ratchet then explained what happened to optimus on how he lost his memories and in now on the nemesis with Xena

"Wait a minute who's Xena?" asked the red twin

"She was Optimus's daughter" Jack replied

"Since whe' has op ha' a daugh'er?" jazz asked

"He adopted her when she was little" I said

"So he thinks he's orian pax again?" Asked ironhide

"Yes, and hopefully once we find the space bridge we can restore his memories" ratchet said as he carried on searching and We finally got the name of each bot. The black and white one was prowl, jazz was silver, Ironhide was the black one, chromia was the purple femme, and the red twin was sideswipe and the yellow twin's name was sunstreaker

* * *

><p>Xena's POV<p>

I was sat on my dad's shoulder while he was de coding a data base, when had got another one the door opened

"Orian, how's there project iacon?" magatron asked

"I am a bit rusty I fear, I've only managed to decode three entries" he explained

"And what do these entries cuprise?" jeez can he get any more demanding

_"Did you know I can still hear you my dear niece"_ he said through the not wanted bond

_"You know I thought you would be angry to have a 'fleshling' as a niece so spill the beans?"_ I asked him

_"I do not understand, spill what beans?"_ he asked and I mentally face-palmed

_"It means tell me what your planning"_ I said

_"All in due time"_ he said

"They were logged by autobot archivist during in the war, after I was brainwashed as you said Xena" he said "My only knowledge of their condense so far is that they are co-ordinates" he said "Targeting locations on this very planet " he activated something "I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels, shuttled from cybertron for safe keeping" he said

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?" I knew he wasn't guess those on peruse

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mast destruction, hidden away for later use"

"All the more reason it is sensual that we do everything in our power, to keep said vessels from autobot reach" he said "We are fortunate to have you on our side orian pax" he said while walking away

"Lord megatron, I am puzzled by one particular finding, I have discovered several historic references to starcream , as your second in command" he said and clicked something "yet I have not seen him adored the ship?" he asked

"Sadly commander starscream is dead" he said

"Screamers dead, thank heavens he did my absolute heading, I think he was I spy you know" I said

_"Is that true?"_ he asked through the bond

_"Pft no I made it up for the story but he did do my heading"_ I said back and he mentally chuckled

"I believe that also Xena" he said and walked out

"Screamers?" dad asked and I shrugged

"I've heard worse" I said

"Yeah what?" he asked

"The giant dorito of doom" I said and he laughed 'but I still think he's an afthole' I said mentally

"Do not curse youngling" his voice was in my head

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked

"Yes how come?" he asked

**_"I don't know I got one with megsy"_** I said **_"Okay I need to talk in private, everything megatron said about the autobot is a lie, your name is Optimus prime leader of the autobots who fight the decepticon from ruling the universe, you came to this planet after cybertron went dark with a team of four mechs and a femme"_** I huffed and started again **_"The femme's name is arcee, she's your field marshal, there aren't that many femme's anymore because megatron had all the femme's and sparkling destroyed"_** huff **_"The mechs names are Ratchet, cliffjumper, who starscream offlined, bulkhead and bumblebee"_** huff_"**The only reason I went with megatrons story is because he will stop me from seeing you because I'm right and he want's you to figure out the co-ordinates because they are weapons and will use them to kill the autobots and enslave earth and the hole universe taking away freedom of all sentient beings"** _I finished my little rant

_**"Are you sure?"**_ He asked

**_"Yes I'm sure"_**I replied

_**"Okay we need to get out of here than"** _he said but the door opened and someone walked in

"Optimus prime" Starcream out of all bots it had to be starsream he activated his weapon

"Please I mean no harm" he said

"No, then what are you doing here?" he said slightly panicked

"Research, for lord megatron" he said

"Is this some kind of joke" he asked

"I do not understand" he said "And why did you call me optimus prime?" he asked

**_"You know perfectly well why"_** I said through the bond

_**"I know but we don't want anyone to know you told me"**_ he said, clever

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked

"Because my name is orian pax, I am far from being a prime" he said

"Uh you reminded me of someone I once new that's all" he said, Lier

"You are starscream?" dad asked

"Yes" he said wearily

"Lord megatron told me you had been terminated" he said

"Lord megatron says many things, only some which are true" I had to agree with him there

"You do not suggest that our leader, would speak falsehoods?" Dad asked and dorito of doom started laughing

"You truly are being kept in the dark aren't you" he chuckled but then the door opened again

"Starscream surrender" said Steve and he screamed

"Hold your fire" my dad said but then my dad fell forward and I fell off but luckily he caught me but starscream transformed and flew off

"Remain in the lab" another one said

"But I" my dad asked

"Lord Megatron's orders" he said and walked out the door shutting it behind him

"Someone's not telling the truth" dad said and I resisted the urge to face-palm

_**"That's what I've been telling you all along"**_ I said through the bond

"Then we must go" he said opening the door only to be stopped by the guards

"Megatron said to stay here" said Steve

"Megatron wishes to hurt the autobots, please we can warn them" he said only for one of them to punch him and he puts me to the ground

"Sorry Xena but it's not everyday you get to beat up a prime" steve said

"Steve why are you doing this?" I asked

"Because, I almost lost my sight because of this mech" he growled

"Yeah well I'm blind" I raised my voice a bit and there was a pause

"You're what?" he asked

"I'm blind" I said calmly "So don't go pulling that stuff on me" I said

"Fine I will let him go this once" he said as I was picked up "But next time prime adored this ship I will not hesitate to try and hurt him you well you're okay and good luck" he said as we walked down the hallway and activated a ground bridge

"I can not allow that to happen megatron" he said putting me down somewhere and I slowly crawled away so I don't hurt myself

"Then why should you care Orian pax, you are no prime" uh rude

"That maybe true, but this much I do know, my empathies lies with the autobots and you are not one of us" he said and he charged megatron

"Your spark may be in the right place, but it will be a long time before you could stand your ground agaist me a moment sadly which shall never come" he said but then I heard arcee coming from the space bridge and started to fight megatron

"Are you certain I am worthy" dad asked who is he talking to?

"You have no idea" jack was here

"Jack" I said and ran in his direction and collided with him almost knocking him over

"Xena, you have no idea how worried Raf has been" he said

"Yeah have you got the key" I asked

"You knew" He asked and I nodded

"No time for that arcee can't hold him off forever" I said and I heard a high pitched humming sound and then megatron shouting no

"Megatron" he said closing his mouth guard "Begone" yes dad was back and he kept hitting megatron

"Go dad" I said

"Ratchet how did we get here" He asked

"A long story old friend" he replied

"Optimus" a few mechs said said

"Prowl, jazz, Ironhide and twins" he said as they are started shooting and a ground bridge opened

"It's ours" arcee said

"Autobots fall back" and when he said that arcee picked both me and jack up and ran for the ground gridge

"This time he's coming with us" I heard bulkhead say and they we were in the base and as soon as I was on the ground I was jumped on by Raf

"Xena, I'm so glad you're alive" he said and I hugged him back as every bot returned then it turned off

"Optimus?" Raf asked

"Hello Rafael" dad said

"Daddy!" I shouted and ran to him as his holoform picked me up and hugged me "I know I was with you the whole time but as orian you were a pain in my butt" I said and he laughed

"Daddy?" a new voice said

"Who are the new mechs?" I asked

"Xena this is Prowl, jazz, ironhide" and before he could carry on I fell to the floor laughing

"What is funny about my name youngling?" he asked with a gruff voice and I wiped tears from my face

"I bet your hide is made of iron" I said and everyone laughed

"Miko said the exact same thing" Raf said and I laughed even harder. Once I calmed down dad introduced me to the twins

"Wait as in prowl the SIC and Mr logic?" I asked

"Yes" dad said and I smiled evily "Don't even think about it Xena" Dad said but it was too late

"Hey prowl do you know why I love skittles?" I asked "Because they taste like the rainbow"I said and wait for it and crash!, he fell which made the ground vibrate

"Was that really necessary?" dad asked

"You know I've wanted to do that ever since you told me about him" I said and he huffed and Raf grabbed my hand

"I think we should tell him" Raf said

"Okay if his eye twitches run" I said and we walked up to dad "Um dad?" I asked

"Yes Xena?" he asked

"Um I think it's about time you know that me and Raf are dating" I said and there was a silence but Raf leaned over

"His eye is twitching" he said

"Scram!" I shouted and we ran off to dad shouting that we need a talk

* * *

><p>author: Thanks everyone the reviews didn't get to twenty but eighteen was enough so here we go take it away jazz<p>

Jazz:Thanks lil'lady, she does no' own anything bu' Xena an' pleas' r&r

Author: thanks jazz

jazz: no prob'

twins run in

Author: *Put's hands on hips* What are you two doing in here I'm ending the chapter

Ironhide shouting in the background

Author:What did you do this time

Sides:WE painted I love chromia all over his aft *author throws book*

Author: No cursing, kids might be reading this

Sides:*Rubs helm* You're like a mini ratchet with books instead of wrenches

Author: *Pulls out another book* Want me to do it again

twins run off immediately

Author*grumbles and put's book back* see you guys soon

P.S. I acutely hit people with book (mostly my brother) never underestimate what a book can do to you E.g. my brothers face was half red from where I hit him with a thin book, lethal weapon mhahahahahaha

hwyl


	8. Christmas surprise

Hey guys I know it's nowhere near Christmas but I thought I'd do one cause it's like may and I don't want to wait that long so enjoy. I own nothing except Xena

"normal"

**:bumblebee:**

**;**com-link;

**"Cybertronian"**

* * *

><p><span>Ironhide's POV<span>

I was sat in the corner cleaning my cannons, when I looked up as Bumblebee pulled up to the base with the human children I noticed once they got out they weren't wearing the usual things they wear, they were wearing the colours green and red and they all had a pointy red thing on there helms and the femme was humming a tune

"Um femme what are you wearing?" I asked

"Christmas clothes" she cheered

"Criss-what?" I looked over and saw the twins walking in

"Christmas, it's on one day of the year to celebrate the birth of baby Jesus" said the mechling

"What's a Jesus" sideswipe asked but they just sighed and told us a story of this sparkling being born and stuff, I stopped paying attention and finished cleaning my cannons

"Hey guys who's in here?" came the voice of primes daughter

"Me, Sunny, Ironaft, the Hatchet and the kids' said Sideswipe, then I saw Ratchet grabbed his wrench

Three, two, one and... Clang!

"Ow, what the slag ow, stop that Hatch ow, how many ow, oh come on" he was yelling and Ratchet kept throwing wrenches at sideswipe but I agree with him how many does have

"Hey Xena are coming to the shopping centre to get gifts" the annoying femme asked.. wait did she say gifts

"Maybe we don't really celebrate Christmas here, you know the decepticons and stuff" she said

"What you've never had a proper Christmas with turkey and crackers?" she asked and prime's daughter shook her head "That's it we are going shopping and I'm going to make sure you get a proper Christmas with the bots no excuses" she half shouted half said

"B-but" she started to say

"No excuses" Miko pointed her finger

"Fine" she sighed and then Miko turned around and looked at me

"Hey ironhide" what was she up to

"No" I said

"But I didn't even tell you anything" she pouted "Can you take us please" she said suddenly

"No" I said and she pouted again

"What's going on in here?" I looked over and saw my sparkmate walk in

"Hide won't take us Christmas shopping" Miko said

"Whats shopping?" she asked

"Look it up on the internet" Primes kid said and chromia's optics dimmed and then lit up and squealed

"Oh hide you have to take us please" she was practically jumping and I just sighed in defeat

"Whats going on here?" I looked over and saw prime and arcee walk in

"Hide is taking us shopping" Mia squealed then Arcee squealed as well with her while the rest of us just looked at them rubbing our audio receptors

"Dad, don't let them take me" Xena said being dragged by miko to get ready

"I shall go with you Ironhide I need to spend more time with Xena anyway, but here's a warning don't go in a shoe shop" Prime whispered to me and I smirked how bad can it be to take a bunch of femme's shopping

* * *

><p>Optimus POV<p>

I feel sorry for Ironhide the first time I went shopping was when I first got Xena, we went out to get her cloths and that was the biggest mistake of my life and lets just say I will never doubt agent fowler's advice on shopping again.

Flashback

_"Okay now you've adopted Xena we need to get cloths and other things little girls need" Fowler said I looked over and saw little Xena playing with Ratchet and he was smiling, it was a surprise to me as everyone else Ratchet had attached himself to the child_

_"Okay agent Fowler where shall we go?" I asked_

_"We're going to the shopping centre with my wife and I warn you don't let her take you into a shoe shop" he warned but I was confused what was wrong with going into a shoe shop. I shrugged it off and walked to Xena_

_"Xena" I said and she face me with a smile_

_"Yeah daddy" I smiled at that, I always wanted a sparkling_

_"We are going shopping with agent Fowler and his wife would you like that" I asked and she squealed_

_"Shoppy, shoppy, shoppy" She shouted and was jumping excitedly and I laughed quietly and transformed for her and Fowler to get in_

_Worse Mistake of my life, I ignored agent Fowler's advice and let his sparkmate drag me and Xena from shop to shop and the shoe shop was the worst, never again was I doing shoe shopping again. Once we were done we went to the food court and got human food and it was quite good, I well had this sweet tooth as the humans say and Ratchet was not happy about that, he wouldn't let anyone eat anything except healthy food. Mrs fowler suggested that we go to a few more shops as before we go. Xena soon got tired and I picked her up and she feel into recharge on my shoulder but I accidently bumped into a women and she stumbled a bit_

_"I apoligise I should of looked where I was going" I apologised and steadied her _

_"No harm done" she smiled and walked to_ a_ group of women and started whispering to each other unaware that I could hear them_

_"I would love a handsome man like that" one said_

_"And a sweet and kind one too" another said_

_"And great with kids" they all sighed but I smiled to myself and walked to my alt mode and went home with my sparkling_

flashback end

"Hello dad?" I heard Xena ask

"Yes Xena" I answered

"You spaced out there are you okay?" she asked and I chuckled

"No sweetspark, I am fine, I was just remembering the first time I took you shopping" she laughed as well

"I know you were so tired from Mrs Fowler dragging you around everywhere that uncle Will had to drive you because you fell asleep on the middle of the road" she said and I snorted let's just say I'm never doing it again then a thought came to me

;Children what are we actually shopping for?; I asked through the comm

;Christmas stuff I can't believe you didn't let Xena have a proper Christmas; I heard miko ranting but I agreed

* * *

><p>Xena's POV<p>

Once we arrived dad activated his holoform and helped me out while the others activated their holoforms, I grabbed dad's elbow and he led me with the others into the centre. We went to different stores for different things wrapping paper, gifts, decorations you know Christmas stuff, after that we went to the food court though thank primus that Ratchet wasn't here

"Hey dad, since Ratchet isn't here can order a burger please?" I asked

"Yes you may but only if I can try your's first" he said and I smirked

"Yes" I said

"What's a burger?" Hide asked

"It's better if I don't tell you, I makes it better to eat" I said as we ordered our food and I fell asleep on dad's shoulder again.

* * *

><p>I was in a dream again with the primes this has been happening ever since my first encounter, they've been teaching me what things look like and what colours are, all I can say was that it was beautiful after being in the dark all my life<p>

"Hey guys miss me" I said as I walk up to them

"Hello youngling" Vector said and I looked over to Solus and she was practically bouncing and Vector followed my gaze and sighed

"Solus what is the matter?" he asked

"Oh Xena you have got to tell me everything about shopping" she squealed and all of the primes just shook there head

"Um aren't you the one who's supposed to teach me stuff?" I asked

"Pfft yeah but that doesn't mean you can't teach us stuff" she said

"Um I don't really know what to tell you, I don't really like shopping" I confessed and she looked at me in disbelief

"How can you live with yourself?" She asked

"I can't shop to save my life" I admitted then I could hear my dad waking me up "Sorry guys I got to go, see you soon" I said then back to the world of black

* * *

><p>I woke up to dad shaking me<p>

"Xena, wake up sweetspark" dad said and I smiled

"Yeah" I asked sitting up

"We're back at base, and you and the kids are hiding the Christmas presents away in my chambers" He whispers, I nod and and get out and we all get the stuff and sneak to dad's room and hid the stuff. We all walked into the main hanger to find prowl and Jazz there

**"I still ache from that interface last decacycle"** Jazz said in cybertronian unaware I can understand it

**"Really, I don't think I did it that hard"** Prowl admitted I was very confused, what's interfacing

**"Aw slag the kids are here"** Jazz said

**"Don't worry they can't understand us"** what did prowl mean by that

"Hey guys what language is that?" Miko asked

"It's cybertronian" Prowl answered

"Wha' up lil'lady's?" Jazz asked

"Nothing much" I answered

"Oh yeah you guys look up on the internet for christmas cloths for next week" Miko said

"Why wha's 'appenin' nex' week?" he asked

"It's Christmas" She sang

"And before you ask look it up" I said and it went quiet for a second

"It looks okay, but I find it illogical for a femme to get sparked without intercourse" Prowl said and there was an awkward silence

"What's going on in here?" Ratchet asked

"Oh nothing really Ratch" I said

"We were telling them about Christmas" Miko replied and I heard dad walk in

"And what did you think of it?" he asked

"Sir I find it illogical for a female of there species to have a sparkling without intercourse" Prowl blurted out and miko snorted holding her laughter

"Um Okay" he sounded unsure

"Hey dad can I ask you a question but I can't say it in front of the others?" I asked and he picked me up and held me to his to his robot version of an ear to whisper my question and I did, there was a few second pause before I found myself falling and being caught

"What did you ask him?" Ratchet asked in disbelief

"I only asked him a question" I replied

"Well that was some question because you've made him glitch" he said

"All I asked him was what was interfacing" I said and I heard him choke

"Where by primus did you hear that" he sounded unsteady for a moment

"I heard prowl and jazz talking about it when we walked in" I said

"We didn't hear them talk about anything" Miko said

"No, they were talking in cybertronian" I said

"**How can you understand cybertronian?**" Prowl Asked

"Uh hello I was raised by the bots and I picked it up" I said

"Aw, that's no fair you can understand the bots and we can't, well except from Raf, he can understand Bumblebee" Miko whined

"Hey Prowl?" Raf asked

"Yes Rafael" He replied

"Is Interfacing your version of sex?" he asked and Prowl choked

"I-I will not answer that" he said and walked away.

* * *

><p><span>One week later 25Th of December<span>

I woke up really early today because today was Christmas and it was my first with the bots and my friends, I got up and quickly changed and went to my dad's room to find him sleeping still and snoring like the pit, I climbed to the top of his bed and started jumping on his chest plates

"Dad wake up it's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmassssssss" I said waking him up

"Xena what are you doing up at 4am in the morning not even I get up at this time, I don't think Ratchet is even up yet" he said sleepily

"Well what time do you wake up?" I asked

"7" he replied and back to snoring and I giggled and fell asleep on his chest, but kept waking up because of his snoring

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

I woke up at the same time as dad and I knew it because as I was waking up his snoring got quieter and quieter

"Morning" I said to him

"Good morning did you recharge well?" he asked

"It was iffy but you need to snore more quietly" I told him, he chuckled and picked me up and we set off to the main hanger.

Once we entered I could hear Ratchet over by the controls and someone else

"Prime, Xena" Prowl said

"Oh great another early bot, anyone else" I said with sarcasm

"Not that I know of" I faced palmed

"Sarcasm Prowl, sarcasm" I said and we sat there until all the other bots woke up and Mrs Darby came with the others, heck we even invited Wheeljack. Mrs darby had only put the turkey in the oven when Miko shouted

"Presents" and there was numerous foot steps headed this direction

"Okay, we are going to open the first youngest to oldest in human years" Mrs darby said

"Raf first, Xena second, me next, then Jack, then Bumblebee and I don't know the rest so can you guys like tells us" Miko asked and I heard them all transform and doors open and close

"After bumblebee it would be the twins then Arcee and Chromia, then it would be Mrs Darby, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Jazz, Prowl, myself and last but not least Ironhide and Ratchet, who are the same age" Dad said and we opened in that order

"I found one for Raf" I could hear Miko under the tree and then I could hear ripping paper

"What did you get Raf?" I asked

"I got a new laptop, thanks guys" he said and something pressed my hands

"You're next" Mrs Darby said and I ripped it open like no tomorrow and traced my hand over it and I came to a Braille section and read it, then I grinned with glee

"What is it?" Ironhide asked

"You got me the entire series of Percy Jackson and Darkside in Braille, you guys are the best" I said but I could hear the twins

"What's Braille?" Sunstreaker asked and a few others murmured in agreement which made the others chuckle. After me Miko had a skateboard, Jack had a new phone, Bee had set of art's and crafts, Sideswipe had a book of 1001 pranks, Sunstreaker had wax, Arcee and Chromia had gift cards for different shops, Bulkhead had a few sports equipment, Wheeljack had a book of different inventions, Jazz had a stack of music CD's, Prowl had a T-shirt even though he didn't need it that said 'workaholic' the other said, dad had a picture of all of us in a frame, Ironhide had a few guns and Ratchet had a new tool box. Once all the presents had been opened Mrs Darby went to the human kitchen to finish cooking dinner while we all check out are stuff

I was sat on the sofa listening to the others when I could hear quiet footsteps behind me and I knew exactly who it was

"Don't even think about it you two" I said and turned around to flash a grin at them and they just groaned

"How can you hear us, nobody ever can?" Sideswipe whined

"Ever heard of sensitive hearing?" I asked them

"Yeah, come on Sunny lets go find someone to prank" Sideswipe said and started to walk away

"Don't call me that, glitch" he grumbled and walked away as well but then I was suddenly lifted off the sofa and thrown into the air and I squeaked

"Come on kid, you can't sit there all day why don't you come hang out with the wreckers" Jackie said and through me over his shoulder and walked off

"You know Jackie you're the only one who's ever sneaked up on me" I said loud enough for the twins to hear and smirked when they started whining in protest and I was put down because they started to fight but everyone stopped when Mrs Darby shouted

"Dinner's done" And everybody started to make there way to the table and sat down for food.

Once we finished eating and pulled crackers which the bots thought was a funny idea, everybody was wearing hats we heard a glass being tapped for everybodies attention

"Now I have your attention, I would to thank you all for this day, even though we are at war, I thank the humans for showing us this good tradition to cheer everyone up, I wanted to thank everybody for the help in the war, the one's who are with us, and the one's who are lost but for today we forget about that and celebrate this great day, thank you" Dad said and we all clapped but then there was a whistle

"Hey guys me and prowl have an announcement to make" Jazz said without his accent "You all know that me and Prowl are bondmate" everybody said yes

"Well we have pleasant news" Prowl said

"I'm sparked" Jazz said

* * *

><p>Ooh cliffhanger<p>

I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story and I know that this was a bit random but I got bored and added an extra episode but now we get to see what it is like with jazz sparked

Please R&R


	9. Operation Bumblebee and Sunny part 1

helo guys I'm sorry it took awhile I had no internet, thank you for the reviews please r&r take it away Optimus

Optimus: thank you miss Jenkins

Author: Don't say my last name on here

Optimus: My apologies miss, she does not own transformers she only owns my daughter

Xena runs in

Xena: Dad you in here

Optimus: yes I am beginning the story, what do you want

Xena: prowl glitched again

Optimus: *sighs* I will be back later

Walks out leaving author alone

* * *

><p>Xena POV<p>

We were all standing on the platform, I was listening to Bumblebee while he showed us with a car what he did on a recent mission to get the relic off megatron

**:So there I was drive towards to grab the relic, then I did a loop de loop and grabbed the relic and drove off:** He explained and gave Raf his car back

"The loop de loop huh" Arcee said

"You got so brass baring Bumblebee" bulk said

"Yeah soon you'll take on megatron yourself" Sunstreaker said sarcastically

"Oh shut it Sunstreaker, Just because did it and you didn't" I said and did my glared that even Ratchet backs down from

"Whatever" he muttered

"Optimus" Ratchet called and we walked over to see what he found "Here, the source of the ancient frequency we detected" He sais

"An Iacon homing beacon" he replied

"What's a autobot locator doing on that?"Arcee asked

"The class A decepticon weapons confiscated during the war, were sealed within the vaults below Iacon" Dad said

"Where you once worked as an archivist?" Bulkhead asked

"Iacon was both a cultural centre and a stronghold, which megatron raided, to stop the decepticons getting hold of them they were sent off world to keep them far from decepticon reach" (I didn't know half of the words he said so I just summed it up to what he basically said ) dad said

"Clearly the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapon ever by the undesired party" Ratchet said

"Well that to are hot shot stunt driver this one is going in are vault" Bulk said

"Do you think this is the only Intel you supplied to megatron?" Arcee asked

"Arcee you are right to ask and I am afraid that I do not remember" he sounded disappointed so I decided to revel the bond to him

**_"It's okay dad, you didn't reveal anything but the co-ordinates but can I say something, you were a bit wired at Orian"_** I said and I could feel shock from the other end

"Xena how are you able to do that?" he asked out loud

"Do what?" Ratchet asked

"I can feel a bond with her she just told me through it that I didn't reveal anything else except the co-ordinates and I was not wired" he said the last part to me

"Yes you were and you fell for the tricks I normally play on Bulk and oh I wish I could of seen the look on your face when you discovered you had weapons" I said

"I fell for your tricks and I was not wired" He groaned

"Yes you did, and yes you were" I replied

"I was not"

"Yes you were"

"Was not"

"Were to"

"Was not"

"Were to and that final" I said And walked away hear the twins laughing but I ignored them and went to the shooting range where I found Ironhide and chromia making out so I took a few photos for blackmail before I interrupted

"Guys you really shouldn't do that the twins might come in and use it for blackmail" I said and they stopped

"How long were you stood there?" Hide asked me

"Awhile" I said

"How did you know we were making out anyway you can't see?" he asked and I don't why but I just took it offensively

"I heard you okay and do you have to mention it all the time" I yelled and stormed off and went to the roof and next to cliff's grave even though he wasn't in it

"Hey lil'lady how' it goin?'" Jazz asked and came over and sat next to me

"I don't know I just got offensive over something I don't usually" I said as I looked ahead

"Yeah I know how you feel" he said without his accent but in english I can recognise the difference now

"How?" I asked

"I am going to tell you something that only Prowl and Ratchet knows and I mean only Prowl and Ratchet not even Optimus knows" he said

"Why are you telling me then?" I asked

"Because I thought it would cheer you up knowing that I can relate you" he said

"How can relat me, your a male, giant, pregnant robot from from a different planet, how are you like me?" I asked

"'m blind" he said and if it could my jaw would of fell to the ground

"Your what?" I asked dumbly

"'m blind" he said again

"How?" I asked

"When I was barely into my youngling vorns so basically round about five in age, I caught a disease that attacked the optic nerve, not many bot caught it but if they did they got treatment before it attacked the main ones" he said "But I didn't get it on time" he said

"What happened?" I asked

"Well for starters I didn't have enough credits and nobody cared and I gradualy lost my sight all in a month" he said

"Didn't you have family?" I asked

"No I was on the streets for most of my youngling life" he said

"Okay but how much can you see because you got to have some sight" I asked

"I can't see anything, nothing at all without my visor" he said wait he has a visor

"You have a visor?" I asked

"Yeah it's the only thing that keeps me from going insane" he muttered

"So how did you get it?"I asked

"Well after I lost my sight completely, it was very hard to survive, but one day I was walking using a rod I found -much like your cane- I wasn't paying attention and occidentally knock over some bots who happened to be Ratchet and Prowl, at the time Prowl was about my age a bit older, -We were about are teenage years as you humans call them- I apologised while I was searching for the rod that fell out of my servo when I knocked into them" he paused for a while "When they saw what I was doing I simply said searching but Prowl guessed what I was searching for and handed it to me and just as I was about to walk away Ratchet grabbed my arm to ask me where I lived to help me but I said that I didn't live far so I pulled my arm back to walk away but that's when Prowl asked 'You have no home don't you' and I stopped walking and froze on the spot, but then next question shocked me they asked if I would like to stay for the night and the next decision was the best one I made in my entire life" he finished and it was the longest time he talked without using his accent

"Well that has made feel a lot better now, thank Jazz, you don't know how much that means to me that I can relate to someone" I said

"No prob' lil'lady" he said we his accent

"Hey Jazz, how far along are you?" I asked

"Abou' 4 months, why?"

"Because knowing the other girls they'll probably want a baby shower" I said

"Wat's a baby showah'?" He asked

"Look it up" I said

"Nu huh, no way am ah doin' tha'" He said an I just laughed and then Dad called us in

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker's POV<p>

I was driving down a desert road with bumblebee when a signal popped up

**:Me and Sunstreaker just picked up a signal:** bee said

"Yeah, I'm picking up the same signal, could be another homing beacon" bulk said "Let's rendezvous at the co-ordinates" he said, so me and bee sped up down the road then went off road to transform near the co-ordinates. We started walking looking around for the object that was giving off the signal and once we walked around the corner we saw a glowing object we didn't know what it was and when bee went to touch it we heard guns powering up and as we turned all I remember everything going dark.

* * *

><p>Silas POV<p>

Once we knocked the to robots out I walked right up to them to get a better look, but I thought there was only one yellow one

"Silas, another one is heading towards our position , estimated arrival two minutes" well it looked like we were going to have to work fast

"Work briskly" I said and walked to the new yellow one but I noticed something about his eye's that was different to the other I studied "And while you're at it that this one's eye's" I said and they got to work and I took a pair of binoculars and kept watch but then I could see the other one "The backup is ahead of schedule" I said

"As luck would have it so are we" said the people who were working on the aliens and once they had what we needed we went to the helicopter and left.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker's POV<p>

I woke up to Bulkhead trying to wake me up but it was a little to loud for my liking

"Bulkhead do you have to be so loud" I groaned

"Are you okay, can you transform?" he asked

"Do I look like I'm okay and why wouldn't I be able to transform?" I asked sitting up

"Because Bumblebee can't" he said and I started to online my optics but it was still dark

"Hey Bulk how long was I out?" I asked

"A few minutes why?" he asked confused

"Because it can't be that dark already I can't see a thing" I said

"Sunstreaker, it's still light out" Bulk said and I froze and turned around slowly and both Bulk and Bee gasped

**:Sunstreaker where are your optics?:** Bumblebee asked and then it hit me I can't see because I don't have my optics and then I started to hyperventilate as I started to panic

"Whoa sunny calm down, deep vents" he said but I didn't. I started to loose balance after that and as I was about to fall somebody grabbed me and griped on like I would fall if I didn't

**:Ow sunstreaker you're hurting me:** Bee said and I loosened a bit but not a lot

;Ratchet we need a ground bridge, but we need Sideswipes help with his brother; Bulk said through the com and I closed my optics (Like optimus did at the beginning of beast wars) then I heard the ground bridge open and I could feel my brother come through it

"Sunny" he said and came closer to me and when he touched me I grabbed hold of him and my venting started to slow down "Uh sunny why are you holding me so tight, it sorta hurts" My brother said but I didn't budge but I did open my optics to show him why and he gasped and held me by my arms so I let go and held onto them as he held onto me

;Are you bots coming through or what?; Ratchet asked through the com link

;Yeah Ratch we're coming through now; my brother said through the com and he started to walk forward slowly and my grip tightened but walked as well. Once we walked through sides sat me down on one of the berths across the room But I refused to let go of my brother

"So what happened?" Ratchet asked

"Bumblebee can't transform and Sunstreaker can't see" Bulk said

"Sunstreaker lie down bumblebee go lie down on the berth next to him so I can scan you" Ratchet said and I felt around for the top of the berth and slowly lowered myself down until I was completely flat on my back struts

"You can fix them can't you?" I think it was the small boy

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard, the stun blast may have fried his t-cog but I can't explain what happened to sunstreaker, he'll just have to wait until I scan him" Hatchet said

"But he will be fine?" my brother asked

"Geez, stop being such a big worry bot bro, it's not like I'm dying" I said

"By the allspark, Bumblebee's t-cog isn't damaged it's missing" Hatchet said and then I could hear someone enter the main hanger

"You wanted us dad?" I heard Xena ask

"Yes there has been a accident and Sunstreaker can not see at the moment, can you teach him some techniques of getting around until we can find a way of get his sight back?" Optimus asked

"Yeah sure" she said and I could hear her light footsteps go somewhere and come back "Okay how to be blind 101 Raf, Sides can you assists us" she said and my brother helped me up and led me somewhere.

* * *

><p>Xena's POV<p>

I led them all into the training room knowing that it would confuse sunny, I stopped in the middle of the room and turned around

"Okay lesson one, mobility, Sideswipe I want you to find a metal rod that's reaches Sunstreakers shoulder" I said and heard him go off to find one

"Um Xena why would I need a metal rod?" Sunny asked

"Because I don't have a cybertronian size cane so a rod will have to do" I told him

"What a cane?" he asked and I face-palmed my self

"Do you know the stick I use outside of the base?" I asked

"Yeah the one you swing side to side" he said

"That's a cane" I said

"How does it help?" he asked and I sighed

"Just wait and you'll find out" I said when I heard sides running back

"I got it" he said

"Okay give it to Sunny" I said

"Don't call me that" he grumbled

"Sugno i fyny heulwen" I said in welsh

"What?" they all said

I unfolded my cane "Okay sides your going to have to guide sunstreakers hand and get him to move like this" I side swinging my cane in front of me and I heard scraping

"How is this going to help, why do I have to look like an idiot?" sunstreaker complained

"Well you're going to have to get use to it sunshine because it's life and you are not leaving this room until you can use a cane" I told him and he grumbled and we sent the entire afternoon teaching sunstreaker how to get around the base with the rod and we also showed Sides how to lead him if he needs it or breaks the rod and that was the funniest thing I've ever heard and the amount of times he led sunstreaker into walls and how many time sunstreaker tripped, I believe at one point jazz stepped in to show him what to do.

Once Sunstreaker had gotten the hang of walking around using the rod we gave him I though that we should stop and went to the main hanger to find Ratchet, the two sets of lover bots (Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Chromia) along with Bee and the other humans

**:Ratchet have Optimus and Bulkhead reported in yet?:** Bee asked

"No Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet" Ratchet replied

**:When will they report in?:** he asked

"Bumblebee I will let you know the moment I hear something" Ratchet replied with slight annoyance in his voice

**:Hey ratchet, do you know how long they'll be?:** he asked

"For primus sake" he vented "Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done" he shouted but then I heard a loud bang from behind me and the ground shook

"Sunstreaker are you alright?" Prowl asked from the other side of the room along with sniggers from the others

"Sides, when I ask you to guide me, you guide me not trip me up and let me fall flat on my face, that's what I'm trying to avoid" mumbled Sunny as he sat up

"Sorry bro" Sides apologised and I heard Jazz come over to us

"Com' on 'streaka up ya' get an' Sides i'll tak' ova" Jazz said take sunny to the other side of the room and sat him down

I walked towards Bee, Raf and Miko and when I got there what I heard made me wince

_"The new Urbana 500 it woke just rock your world, it will transform it" _A guy on the tv said

**:Oh my primus I'm so useless:** Bee whined and walked away

"Taking the auto out of an autobot is so not a good thing" Miko commented

"Ditto" I agreed

"Your not useless Bee, I mean speed isn't everything" Raf said

"Yeah, look at me I can't even run that fast by myself and I'll never be able to drive myself" I told him and at that precise moment I heard Arcee drive into the hanger with a skidding stop

"Personal best Arcee, you hit 120 easy" Jack said and I just groaned Dumbaft

"Great guys" I muttered

"Uh oh" they said at the same time

**:That's it:** he said walking off

"Bumblebee where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked

**:I'm going for a walk:** he said

"You can't just go for a walk, we are robots in disguise, leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered, you'll just have to remain in the silo until..." Ratchet was ranting but Bee interrupted him

**:Until you can fix me?:** he shouted in his beeps and walked off

"Yes bumblebee until I can fix you" he said to himself

* * *

><p>After school the next day<p>

Me and Raf were sat outside school waiting for someone to pick us up but while we waited I suddenly felt my cane being taken out of my hand

"Well look who it is, it's the blind welshy and the midget" Vince said

"Give it back Vince" I said and stood up

"Give what back, oh you mean the stick, why would a stick mean anything to you" he sniggered

"Just give it back before I punch you" I sneered

"Alright but I have a question what would happen if I cut the string?" and I heard him take out a pair of scissors

"You wouldn't dare" I growled but then I heard a snap and metal fall to the ground

"Is the welshy gonna cry" he said and laughed with his friends but soon stopped as soon as I punched him full force in the nose

"Dw i wedi rhybuddio chi " I growled

"What did you say?" he growled and I smirked but then I could heard him get up and sent a fist my way but I easily duck and kneed him in the crotch

"dw i'n gobeithio dwyt ti ddim yn cynllunio cael plant?" I whispered in his ear after he went down but then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around

"Xena was it really necessary to hurt him?" Prowl asked

"Ond dechreuoodd e ymladd " I said in welsh

"Um Xena your speaking in welsh again" Raf whispered, for some reason when I got angry or really upset I started to speak in my home language, which is welsh

"Anyway last time Vince had a go at me dad stopped me but threatened to not hold me back next time" I said and crossed my arms and Prowl sighed and led me to the road where their alt mods are

"Lets get you back then do you want to ride in Jazz or me?" he asked

"Has Jazz got his holoform on?" I asked

"Yes why?" prowl asked confused

"Is he out side of his alt mode?" I asked

"Yes he is but people are looking at him weirdly" Prowl replied

"Tell him to get in his alt mode, human males don't get pregnant, that's why they're looking at him funny and I'll ride with you, who you riding with Raf?"I asked

"I'll go with you and Prowl" he said as prowl helped me into his alt mode and we drove to base

"Why did both you and Jazz come to pick us up?" I asked

"Because we were doing to pick the other two but I'm guessing Miko's in detention and Jack's at work?" he asked "And I don't want to leave him alone" He added

"Yep" Raf replied and we sat there in silence for a while until Raf asked a question "Prowl how did Bumblebee lose his voice and why is Sunstreaker so grumpy all the time?"

"Well all I know is that it happened in Tiger pax and bumblebee was captured and interrogated by Megatron and when he refused to give him information he ripped out his voice box and megatron left him for scrap until a bunch of soldiers found him and got him to a medic who stabilized him" Prowl said but then we heard Jazz's voice through the radio

"An' streaka' wel' he an' sides wer' on tha' street's wen' we first me' them. they wer' only younlin's, ah was on mah way to tha hospital to ge' prowlah's meds when ah saw ah red younglin' beggin' tha' medic for som' help cuz his twin was ill but didn' hav' any credits so they sent im away so ah got prowlah's meds an' stop'd tha younglin an gave im sumin' for 'is twin to ge' betta" Jazz stopped and Prowl started

"It was vorns later when the war had started we saw them again, we heard that Megatron was going to invade their area and we went to evacuate the city and when we got to the arena the only ones left were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, of course sideswipe recognized Jazz straight away but it took sunstreaker some convincing but we managed to get them to join the Autobots and they have been with us ever since" he finished and came to a stop and he opened his doors for us to get out

"Were's bumblebee?" Raf asked but then we heard bulk drag in a unconscious bumblebee and moment later Sideswipe dragging in a unconscious Sunstreaker.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry it took so long but I've been busy with school work and reading too much but I've been ill so it gave me time to finish this<p>

I got my welsh teacher to help me with the translation cuz I only know the basics

Translation

Sugno i fyny heulwen - Suck it up sunshine

Dw i wedi rhybuddio chi - I warned you

Dw i'n gobeithio dwyt ti ddim yn cynllunio cael plant?- I hope you weren't planning to have any kids

Ond dechreuoodd e ymladd - but he started it

Please R&R


	10. Operation Bumblebee and Sunny part 2

Hwyl guys

I might not update for awhile depends on how busy I am. Also I've seen the new transformers movie and it was cool except the part where ratchet dies and grimlock doesn't talk (Sorry spoiler for people who don't know)

* * *

><p>Xena's POV<p>

Once I heard that Bumblebee and Sunstreaker were knocked out I started to wonder what happened and how they were knocked out and I was about to asked when I heard Ratchet say

"Of all the scraped brain ideas taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels" He ranted

"He improvised" Bulks simply replied and I would of laughed to if Bee and Bunny weren't unconscious

"And You take your brother into the middle of nowhere without the ability to see just so you could play like a bunch of sparklings" he carried on ranting "And only for some of the Decepticons come and attack you and push your brother off a cliff" he snapped

"Hey, it's not our fault that we wanted to go out, cause remember Ratchet we're a lot younger than we look" Sideswipe snapped and walked out of the room leaving a speechless Ratchet and the rest of us shocked.

There was a minute of silence until I heard Raf say

"Hey they're waking up" and to prove his point I heard the sound of gears as Sunstreaker and Bumblebee sat up

"Ow my helm" Sunny muttered

**:Same here:** Bee agreed

"Bumblebee's already lost his voice box, his T-cog and you've lost you'r optics do both of you really trying to add your sparks to the list?" Ratchet asked and he moved closer

**:I'm useless:** He beeped

"Ditto" Sunstreaker agreed

"Don't say that you two, you're not useless" Raf argued

"Look, I hate to break up the pity party but the cons just added unknown iacon pay day number two to their armoury" Arcee said then I heard dad walk in

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events, but we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks" he stated "Bumblebee, Sunstreaker you two are not to leave our base, not until we your missing bio-mechanism and optics" he said and walked away and Ratchet followed him

"Don't worry guys you'll be fine" I reassured

"Yeah, whatever, anyway where's Sides?" Sunstreaker asked

"He snapped at Ratchet saying you're younger than you looked and walked out of the room" Raf said "What does he mean by that?"

"Yes I would like to know to?" Arcee asked

"We're still younglings, we haven't reached mech-hood yet even though we look like we're older, it's like the same for humans when sometimes they look older or younger than they really are" Sunstreaker said

"So w'en an firs' saw you an' though' you we'e yonglings...?"Jazz said

"We were sparklings" Sunny finished and walked over to dad's and Ratchet's not so quiet conversation

"Optimus, mech are savages, who knows what damage they may have already inflicted upon them" Ratchet argued "Or if I will be able to repair them" he sounded upset

"Ratchet, you did everything you could in your power" dad said

"Puh-lease, do you really think this is simply about my inability to restore bumblebee's voice box" Ratchet said "I simply want to do what's right, for our scout, for the team" He said

"What about our front liner?" I asked causing them to jump

"Primus Xena, there is nothing I can do for him even if we get his optics back in perfect shape, he would have sight problems and " Ratchet said

"Why not replicate Jazz's visor?" I asked and I heard him face palm

"Of course Jazz's visor, why didn't I think...wait how did you know about his visor?" Ratchet asked

"We talk" I said

"What would Jazz's visor do?" dad asked and I flinched

"Jazz could you come over here a sec" I said and he walked over

"W'at can ah do fo' ya xenah?" he said

"We might need to replicate your visor for Sunstreaker and dad sort of over heard us, we need to tell him" I told him

"It might be better if we tell them all" he said in his non-accent serious voice

"Are you sure Jazz, you don't have to if you don't want to?" Ratchet asked

"No Ratch I want to, plus it's better than them finding out on the middle of the battle field" he said and whistled "Guys can I have everyone's attention, thank you" he said

"Jazz what are you doing?" Prowl asked

"Don't worry Prowlah" Jazz replied "As we all know that even if we get Sunny's optics back he would have sight problem right?" he asked and everybody mumbled 'yes' and I heard a click and a few gasps "Well Sunny put this on" he said and I heard another click and a gasp

"B-But how?" was all Sunstreaker said

"How do you think I was able to help out with you?" Jazz asked "I was in the same position as you before the war" he said

"So that means you're blind, Jazz and you didn't think to tell anybody?" Arcee asked angrily

"Only Ratchet, Prowl and Xena knew but now all of you now know" he said

"But why give me your visor when you need it?" Sunstreaker asked

"Because I know how to use the rod and I'm sorta bloated" he said referring to being pregnant

"And you're on medical leave" Ratchet said

"And after that won't you need it back?" sunstreaker asked

"No because I scanned it and in a few months I will have made another one, alright everyone except Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Jazz line up" Ratchet said

"Why?" everyone asked

"Because we have a doner for Bumblebee's t-cog" Ratchet said

"Really who?" Jazz asked

"Me" he said "And obviously since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery" Ratchet said as if he was a military commander and started pacing "Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy" he said stopping and turning around "Um-un better at breaking things" he said and Bulkhead let out a sigh of relief moved to the next bot "Both to trigger happy" he said as Hide and Mia both said yes and I laughed as he moved on "Properly glitch at the sight of the insides" he said and moved on "Arcee" he said

"Optimus has steadier hands" she said quickly

"Steady and much too large to be routing around beneath my hood" he replied and she just sighed and walked away to the med bay while she hooked Bumblebee and Ratchet up to the machines

"Inducing stasis" she said and the machine beeped

**:Thanks Ratch:** Bumblebee beeped

"Yeh-yeh-yeh, you can thank me when, thank me when it's over" he said and fell asleep

"Okay Bumblebee, your turn" Arcee said but then a fast beeping went of alerting everyone in the room

"What's happening?" Raf asked worried but I grabbed his hand and squeezed it

"Ratchets flatlining!" Miko shouted

"No he isn't" Arcee shot back and I giggled

"It's an Iacon homing beacon" dad said

"If we're picking up the signal" Bulkhead said

"That means the cons just unearthed another relic" Ironhide finished

"Autobots, prepare to roll out" dad ordered loudly

"Yes" Arcee whispered and I heard Bumblebee get up

**:Oh yes I am so ready for this:** He beeped

"Except for our patients and sparked bot" dad said and Bee sat back down with a whine, I got to feel sorry for him "It would be best to interrupt stasis" dad then said then they all went through the ground bridge.

Ten minutes later uncle Will popped up on the screen

;Prime, breaking news; he said and Bumblebee ran over

**:What do you want agent Fowler?:** he asked

;Huh, where prime?; Will asked

**:He went with the others to find a relic:** Bumblebee replied while me and Jazz just snicker at the awkward conversation

;Look, let him know, I just received excess satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the centre of operations of mech; uncle will said slowing like bee was mentally challenged

"Agen' fowlah, bee un'erstan's you, 'e's no' men'ally challenged" Jazz said as he walk over slowly

**:Centre of operations, Agent Fowler send the co-ordinates:** bee said but Will just got frustrated

;Of for the love of, get me someone who speaks something other than bleep; he shout

"I can help" Raf said but the Ratchet, who was still drugged up, started to talk

"What!?" he shouted "Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice box repair!?" he shouted again

;What's a fuzor, what's going on over there!?; Will shouted

"I am able, just ask bantor, he was all man real before I put a tiger in his tank!" he shouted/slurred before falling down and me and Jazz roared with laughter and I fell to the ground wiping tears away

"Please tell me you recorded all that?" I asked Jazz

"Ye' every single bi' of i', serious blackmail" he said while Bee walked over to us

**:I got to go find my t-cog:** he said to us

"But Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base" Raf said back and I nodded

**:But I got to get it back:** he replied and Jack told will to give us the co-ordinates and bee went to go get his t-cog back

"You know dad's gonna be angry when he gets back" I said but then Ratchet started to wake up, when he got up he walked up to us

"Ratchet, how're feeling" Jack asked

"Fine, in fact I feel as though nothing's changed" he said and I giggled a little but the Uncle will popped up again

;Prime; he said and Ratchet answered

"What is it agent fowler?" Ratchet asked

;Has prime reached the co-ordinates?; he asked ratch

"Co-ordinates?" Ratchet asked confused

"Possible mech location, I sent them half hour ago" will replied

"Don't worry, agent fowler, it's taken care of" Jack said

"Optimus had to go lock fenders with some cons" Miko the said

"So bumblebee went instead" Raf said then ratchet shout making me jump a mile

"What, Bumblebee can't do that, he's recovering from surgery!" Ratchet shouted, I think I peed myself a little

"About that" Raf said but I ignored and went to the bathroom out of fright and when I came back Ratchet was messaging dad

;Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located mech's centre of operation, Bumblebee is already there; he said as he activated the bridge for everyone to come through then reactivate it to Bee's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After surgery

We stood there as bumblebee woke up from stasis, dad said that his t-cog was very damaged but bee refused to take Ratchets t-cog and insisted that he had his own one back. Ratchet scanned him and turned to us

"I've did what I could" Ratchet said sadly

"Our scout could not of been in better hands old friend" dad said to Ratchet while Bee was getting up

"Bumblebee easy" Ratch said

**:I feel great:** he said and started posing I think **:See:** yep definitely posing

"Please recovery take's time" Ratch to him and he tried to transform be failed

**:What?:** he asked

"The damage was severe" Ratchet replied back but Bumblebee tried again and had the same result, he moaned and tried again but this time he transformed and reved his engines and we cheered and he opened his door

**:Raf, where do you want to go:** he asked opening his door, honking his horn and Raf laughed

"Anywhere just drive" he said getting into Bumblebee and they drove off

"Go easy" Ratchet said then laughed "And here to stranded breaking procedure? " he shouted

"Whoa, bee's t-cog looked ready for the scrap yard" Bulkhead said

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it" Ironhide said

"that is not all that Ratchet repaired today" dad said and then Sideswipe came out of the hallway grumbling

"What was with the noise?" he asked then I heard sunny tackle his brother "What the-Sunny why have you got Jazz's visor on and how did you tackle me?" he asked

"Because jazz is Blind and this is how he see's and since he's on leave he gave it to me so do you want to go out?" Sunny said very quickly pulling his brother up

"Can we Ratch please, please, please with energon on top?" Sideswipe nagged while Ratchet chuckled

"Go on, you two need to lose some energy, but be back before it gets dark here" he said in a fatherly way, maybe Ratchet and the twins go way back than what they say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I have finally finished this chapter, It's taken me ages to finish it because I had a bit of writers block at the beginning of it so if this is a bad chapter just tell me, also whoever's reading this can you please read and review my story cyberwolf, I really want more review for it

hwyl fawr


	11. Author's note

Hey guys, I know I haven't been here for quite a while but I wanted to tell you that I have writers block for all of my existing stories. I cannot keep the plot for a story in my mind without it changing every day. But since I have been away I managed to keep a plot in my head and have done a new story on the movie transformers. I have finished the first book and I have almost finished the sequel. I am so sorry for not carrying on with my previous stories but until I get some inspiration I cannot continue them. I will be posting my new story after I post this note and post a chapter every fortnight. I started year 11 so in may I will not posting anything as my exams are on.

Hopefully I will start getting more ideas for my current stories, I really want to continue them but I can't. If anyone has any ideas please PM my and I will think about it. I am sorry for this and I do hope you will like my new story. See you soon

Spock is awesome 15


End file.
